Kingdom Keepers: Cyber Chase
by a.disney.rebel
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Keepers: Ghost Town. The Keepers have returned with their new friends, Nikki and David. And so have the Overtakers. But, the Keepers discover a new ability. In their DHIs, they can jump into computers. Allowing them to teleport into anywhere in the Disney Parks or get information about the OTs. But they learn that using the computers may lead them into more danger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Magic Kingdom looked sort of creepy at night, but yet it was rather peaceful. David thought as he sat on a bench in his DHI form. David, unlike other teenage boys was different. Like his friends, Amanda and Jess, he was a Fairlie. Capable to manipulate electricity in the palm of his hands.

Two years into his past, he was one of the kids who were held by a government group that would study kids with special abilities and use them for experiments. He didn't know what purpose they were to them. But he escaped before they could do more experiments on him. Unlike the other kids there who believed in the government's words that they were taken care of and treated like normal likes. But David knew these were all lies. He knew after being with Amanda and Jess, that the people there were using them and their special powers.

He couldn't remember the time when he actually had a normal life, except before he turned eight years old. Back when he discovered his powers. And back on the day when the accident happened. The one that killed his parents and left him all alone for the people from Barracks 14 to find him and take him away to Baltimore. He didn't know how the accident even happened. Or if it was his fault for causing it. No one told him anything about it. And he couldn't remember all about it. He did remember stepping out of the car to look for help because he claimed his parents were dead. This had bothered him for years. But he had to move on from it, having to live out his life after he moved to Florida to get away from the barracks.

Ever since then, Wayne had found the young man living after a bridge. And brought him into his apartment with his daughter, Wanda. Living there was the best thing that has happened to him. Wayne had been like a father to him and had taught him all of the things he needed to know to become a Disney Imagineer. Something that David wanted to do as his career.

Also the best thing that has happened to him was the day he became a Kingdom Keepers with a group of other teens. These nine teens, five of them part of the popular DHI host of the Disney Parks, were chosen by Wayne to become holograms at night to protect Disney World from a group called the Overtakers. The other two were his Fairlie friends, Amanda and Jess. And Nikki, the girl who joined the team the same time he did. The one that he really liked. Sharing so many adventures together, David was developing a crush on her.

Together, he and Nikki were able to save the other Keepers from the Overtakers after they kidnapped them to take control of Disney World. Being the Keepers 'secret weapons' to find clues and help fight the OTs. But now they no longer have to hide from the Keepers to help them. They had officially become part of the team.

Seeing Nikki approaching him, he smiled at her. "Well, it's about time you showed up." He joked as he stood up, hands placed into his jacket pockets.

"Sorry, I got stuck with family stuff." Nikki responded, dusting herself after she woke up somewhere in the middle of Main Street.

"Philby said we're meeting up with Finn, Willa, and Maybeck at the control booth close to the Enchanted Tiki Room." David explained as he walked over to her.

"Do you remember where you put the Return button this time?" Nikki asked as she folded her arms.

"Yes, though…" He looked around them before turning back to Nikki. "I can't say out loud." He whispered. "We could be watched by someone."

"But, I thought the Overtakers are locked away." Nikki said, concern was showed on her face.

"According to Wayne, there are other OTs still out there." He explained before they both headed down towards the bridge that led to Adventureland. "Some those escaped and are planning to free Maleficent and the others. We believe that they're using ways to spy on us so we don't interfere with their plans. It's why Wayne wants us to check out the Tiki Room."

He noticed the concerned look on Nikki's face. He couldn't blame her for feeling this way. After dealing with the Overtakers last time, it was hard to deal with them returning to the Disney Parks again. But at least this time, they had greater strength in numbers with the other Keepers.

"Why the Tiki Room? It's seems so harmless. Though, Finn told me the story about how scary Small World was. And I learn that everything is not always as they seem." Nikki explained as she glanced ahead as they headed into Adventureland. Keeping their eyes focused around them. To keep an eye out for any other Keepers and to make sure that the OTs weren't going to attack them.

"The Overtakers can use anything harmless to try to get to us." David glanced around till they reached the building. Standing in front of the Tiki Tiki Room Attraction. "Even in this place." He softly said, tilting his head.

"Psst. Nikki. David." They suddenly heard a girl's voice calling to them. Making them turning to see Willa waving to them from behind one of the buildings close to where they were. They looked at each other first before they ran over to where Willa was.

"Thank goodness you both are here." Willa whispered as she hugged them both. "When you both didn't show up sooner, I thought you were captured."

"Sorry we're late. It took me a while to get to bed because of my mother. She's still clinging onto me after what happened last time." Nikki explained.

"Oh, I understand how you feel. My mother's the same way." Willa said with a frown. Her mother had never approved of her wondering into Disney World at night. Especially if she was stuck in the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. "Come on, Finn's waiting for us inside."

Willa led the two inside of the Tiki Tiki Tiki Room building. The room was huge, and had so many robotic birds within it. At night, it was really creepy to look at, David thought to himself.

"Wlla? Nikki? David? Over here." David then turned, seeing Finn on the other side of the room. The three of them rushed over to them.

"Sorry we're late." Niki said to him.

"It's alright. We're just glad that both of you are alright." Finn said, having a concerned look on his face. "There are so many Overtakers out here lately. They've been trying to trap us. So we have to be very careful."

"Whitman. There's no time for conversations." Maybeck called out from the control panel. "We'll explain to them everything when we get this mission done."

"Mission?" David turned back to Finn, raising his eyebrows.

"Wayne has a message for us. Telling us to meet here." Finn began to explain as he led them towards the control panel.

"This place gives me the creeps." Nikki said, feeling uncomfortable around the robotic birds that stood there motionless.

"I agree. It's just as bad as the dolls from Small World." Maybeck responded as he was working at the controls. "Philby should be doing this part. I don't know much about this kind of technology."

"Here, I'll give it a try." Nikki spoke up.

Maybeck moved to the side to allow her to sit down and work at the controls on the control panel. Setting up to turn on the cameras that were inside and outside of the building.

"This should give us a chance to see the OTs before they see us." Nikki smiled at her success before continuing to work at the controls.

"David, you and I should check outside to see if we can find anything out there." Finn suggested to him. David nodded before following Finn towards the doors.

Meanwhile, a couple of birds were watching them from the wooden beam above the stage. One of them was a red parrot. Jafar's parrot, Iago. And the other was a black raven. Diago, Maleficent's pet raven. Both them watched them with glares. Both of them squawked silently to each other before Diago flew out of the window to follow Finn and David. Both boys were walking around the café area near the building.

"Let's search around. Wayne could leave us a clue anywhere around here." Finn said before both of them began to search around the area. The raven smirked by this before flying out of Adventureland to warn the Overtakers of the whereabouts of the Keepers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Was there anything that Jess dreamed about all of this?" David asked as he was pacing around looking for any sign of a clue that Wayne would have left for them.

"We don't know. All we know is that Wayne wanted us to come here. Though, I should talk to Jess and Amanda tomorrow to see if they have any information." Finn replied as he was checking the bushes while David was looking into the trash cans.

"So, you and Amanda are close to each other?" David asked, not looking at Finn as he kept on searching. Finn blushed by this question.

"What makes you think that?" He asked as he kept his eyes upon the bushes so he could focus on the task (and not show David that he was turning red.)

"Well, I've seen you two together a lot. I was only curious." David shrugged. "I shouldn't be asking anyways. It's not of my business."

"N-No, it's alright." Finn stuttered a bit. "I can understand. She is your friend, after all. I don't blame you for looking out for her."

"Oh, I'm not worry about that. I know Amanda is a very tough person. She can look out for herself. Believe me. If anyone messes with her, she'll beat them up." David shrugged.

Finn smiled by David's comment. "True to that." He stated as his hands ran through the branches. "Well, nothing here so far." He took a step back from the bushes to look over at David.

"So, what about you? Have anyone special on your mind?" He then asks the other Keeper.

David paused, being silent for a moment. "Well, there is one girl. But…I doubt that she's into me." He said as he pulled away from the trash can to move onto the next trash can close by.

Finn tilted his head at David with concern. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm a freak." David replied with a frown, hands pressed down on the trash can before him. "I mean…look at me. I'm the kid with lightning bolts in his hands. I fear that if anyone gets near me, I'll hurt them."

Finn approached David, gently placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Well, I'm touching you. You're not hurting me at all. Sure, you can cause the lightning bolt to hit me, but only you can control that. If you can do that, you can't hurt anyone. Besides, you're a great person, David. You're the most caring person I've ever met. Whoever this girl is, she'll see that and will like you for who you are. She won't care what you are, powers or no powers."

David turned to him, giving him a small smile. "Thanks. I just hope that she can see me like that. Though, I shouldn't get my hopes too high." He said before returning to his focus on finding the clue before Finn did the same.

…..

"Psst, Maybeck. Watch this." Nikki called to him in a whisper, having Maybeck turn to her. She showed him by playing around with the controls. Pressing the buttons to make some of the birds move their heads to turn from side to side.

"Hey, you managed to control the birds." Maybeck showed a small smile, little bit impressed by how Nikki was able to handle the controls. "So, we'll have to call you the Professor now?"

"Nah, that's Philby's nickname. It won't be fair to that that from him. He's more of a professor than I am. Just call me…the Tinker." Nikki smirked, folding her arms.

"As in…Tinkerbell?" Maybeck held his fist over his mouth to prevent him from laughing. Though he released a snort.

Nikki narrowed her eyes. "Ha ha! Very funny. Although…" She rubbed her chin. "We both do tinker with stuff."

Maybeck softly laughed, shaking his head before turning to look at the bird. Suddenly, his smiled disappeared as he noticed something with the birds.

"I think it has a good ring to it. The Tinker." Nikki continued on as she returned the birds back to their normal still states. She then turned around, frowning as she noticed Maybeck's face. "What is it?"

"That bird up there." He pointed upwards. Nikki followed his finger as it pointed to a certain bird. A red and blue parrot stood in the middle of the birds sitting on the beam.

"Isn't that bird from Aladdin?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's Jafar's sidekick. Iago." Maybeck narrowed his eyes upon him.

"He does." Nikki grew concerned as she stood up to get a better look at the bird. "I think he's supposed to be a part of the attraction. Since he's a parrot."

"Yes, though I have a very bad feeling about him. Along with these other birds." Maybeck turned to her.

"So do I. We should call Willa from her lookout and see if she could see anything outside. Then we should find Finn and David." Nikki suggested.

Maybeck nodded before approaching the control panel and picked up the phone to contact the tower close to the Tiki building. While he was on the phone, Nikki looked carefully at the cameras. Her eyes caught the sight of a familiar black raven standing on the pole outside on one of the camera. Her eyes widen in fear.

"Um…Maybeck?" He tried to get his attention. Before she could turn to face him, she felt something hard hit her on the head. She winced in pain, covering her head where she was hit.

"Nikki!" Maybeck knelt down to check on her. "You alright?"

"Something hit me." Nikki removed her hand, looking down to see blood on it. The sounds of squawking made Maybeck and Nikki turn their head quickly towards the birds as they flew down towards them.

"Take cover!" Maybeck yelled as he pulled Nikki downwards under the table. He picked up a chair to use as a shield to block the birds as they were striking them with their beaks.

"The Overtakers. They know we're here." Nikki said worriedly, looking over at Maybeck.

"That means Whitman and Chase are in trouble." He looked to her, worried as well.

"We have to warn them." Nikki pulled out a walkie-talkie that she managed to sneak into her pocket before she went to bed. Knowing David has one as well. They use it in case they get separated and get into danger.

"David? Come in, David!" She pressed the button and spoke into the phone.

…..

David almost jumped when he heard Nikki's voice coming from his walkie-talkie. He picked it up quickly to answer it.

"Nikki? What's going on?" He spoke to her with concern.

"The Overtaker! They know we're at the Magic Kingdom. We're being attacked by the birds." Finn quickly turned when she mentioned that, making him rush over to David.

"Nikki?" David grew even more worried, wanting to get back to Nikki.

"You both are in danger-" Suddenly a laser hits David's hand, making him cry out in pain and drop the walkie-talkie. Making it useless to hear the rest of Nikki's words.

"David!" Finn cried out as he made his way over to David, looking at his injured hand.

"There they are!" They both lifted their heads, seeing the pirates standing a few feet away from them.

"Run!" Finn pulled David along as both of the boys being to run away as the pirates were chasing them out of Adventureland. With his injured hand, David could only use his good hand to send electrical shocks to knock down a couple of the pirates.

"What about Nikki, Maybeck, and Willa?" David asked with a worried look. "We have to find them."

"We will. We just need a way to lose these pirates." Finn turned to him as they ran. "I have an idea to do just that. Follow me." He then led David towards the lake where the Liberty Bell boat ran in Frontierland.

"I know you hate this, but…jump into the lake!" Finn shouted before he cannonballed into the water. David released a gulp before he plunged himself into the cold waters. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the lake, surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his, pulling him back up onto the surface of the water. He felt Finn's arm then wrap around his back to get a grip on him as he coughed out the water.

"Did you forget that I can't swim?" David groaned as Finn pulled him along like he was a rag doll. He turned his head around behind him, seeing the pirate halting as they got close to the lake. Not daring to jump in.

"Why are they afraid to jump in?" David asked as he kept his eyes on them.

"They're afraid of the crocodile roaming around here." Finn explained as calmly as he could, though he too was afraid to be in the lake.

"Crocodile!" David's eyes widen.

"Don't worry. We're almost towards the boat." Finn replied as he felt swimming, having to use all of his strength to keep himself above the surface, and making sure he didn't lose David-

"AHHH-" David cried out as he was pulled underneath the water.

"DAVID!" Finn cried out as he dove into the water. Expecting to find a crocodile pulling David with him. But his eyes widen as he saw something worse than that


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Ursula. The Sea Witch. Her black tentacles were wrapped around David, pinning his arms down as he was struggling against her grip. Having to hold his breath to prevent breathing in the water since fear was making him loose his DHI.

Finn narrowed his eyes on her, but knew he had to be careful or she'll hurt David. Luckily, he was calm enough to stay in his DHI form allowing him to stay in the water longer.

"Oh, you boys are quite the troublemakers. Especially this one." She sneered as she lifted David up for Finn to see. "Let's just see what happens when I squeeze the rest of the air out of him."

Finn noticed that David was trying to move his hand towards the Sea Witch's tentacle that held him down. Closing his eyes, David tried to focus on his power. Last time he did this, his powers didn't work after being in the water. But he had to try something or else he would be dead in the hands of Ursula. Finally, he caused a small electric spark on her as she tried to give him a squeeze. It was small, but it was enough to cause pain. The witch cried out, forcing herself to let David go. Finn paddled his way over to David, grabbing his hand and pulling him up towards the surface as Ursula was distracted.

"You foolish boy! I'll kill you for this!" Ursula growled in anger as she swooped upwards with her tentacles, trying to catch up with them.

Despite his lack of his swimming skills, David remembered to use his arms to paddle himself upwards with his feet kicking till he reached the surface with Finn.

"Come on! This way!" Finn called out as he offered an arm to wrap around David, pulling him towards the Liberty Bell boat. Having him climb onboard before joining him. Ursula tried to grab Finn by his ankles with her tentacles, but he moved quickly before she could proceed.

"Curses!" Ursula growled in anger as she glared at them from beneath the water.

"We need to find the others. They could be in as much danger as we are." David said with concern as he stared down at the waters. Not seeing Ursula anymore. But knew that they were still being tracked down.

"Follow me." Finn ordered. Both of the teens charged their way towards the control room of the ship. Finn was still under experience from driving a car, but he knew a little from watching movies to figure out how the boat would move by taking the controls. It was a whole different experience from a car. But he was getting the use to it. He began to take the controls and led the boat towards the main deck.

David glanced over to the other side of the pond, seeing the pirates running towards the deck where they're supposed to land upon. If they gotten off the boat, the pirates were such to catch them. But he would see in Finn's eyes, that he had a plan. Following Finn's eyes, he could see that the boat was going full speed, heading straight towards the pirates. With a hit of the deck, it knocked the pirates over. Some of them landing on the ground or into the lake.

"Now's our chance. Run!" Finn exclaimed as he and David ran out of the control room and made a jump over to get back onto the deck. David hurt his foot while doing this, but he couldn't stop there. He forced himself to run alongside Finn to get passed the pirates before they stood up again.

…..

"I lost them! What should we do?" Nikki looked back at Maybeck with a worried look as he was using the chairs to keep the demonic birds away from them.

"I don't know! Busy at the moment!" He swat the chair at the oncoming birds.

Looking down at the phone, Nikki tried to think of a way she could try to contact the others to help them. She lifted her head, seeing a computer on a deck close to the controls.

"Maybeck, can you keep them busy? I'll try to contact Philby with that computer over there." She spoke up, picking up a user manual book to cover her head for protection.

"I can try. Though I can't guarantee that they'll be easy on me. Plus there's too many of these rats with feathers." Maybeck spoke as he kept swatting at the birds.

"I just need to get to Philby and have him send a message to Finn and the others. We have to find them." With that, Nikki hurried passed Maybeck and charged her way over to the computers. Some of the birds turned onto her, hitting at her with their beaks.

"Nikki!" Maybeck cried out as he watched the birds now turning to her. He tried to rush over to her but was blocked by the other birds.

By the time she reached the computer, the birds piled upon the book that she used as protection. As she moved her hands towards the mouse, Diago dove towards her. Hitting the beak onto her hand. Making her pull away for a moment. Seeing the cut onto her hand. But she moved her hand quickly to the mouse and moved the arrow on the screen. Clicking on the DHS website that Wayne set up for them. She moved towards the inbox, trying to type out a distress message to Philby's account. It didn't make it easier for her since she kept getting hit by the birds' beaks.

Diago made a u-turn up close to the ceiling before he dove towards Nikki again. This time hitting her onto the back. The impact made her almost fall onto the computer. Though, her hologram hand suddenly fell into the screen. She glanced in shock as she saw her hand moving around, forming into pixels and forming like a character in a video game.

"H-How is this possible?" She examined the hand before trying to pull her hand away from the screen. But it was stuck. She kept trying to pull her hand with no luck of getting it free from the computer.

"Maybeck!" She cried out as she kept pulling.

Maybeck quickly turned to her, his eyes widen. Cursing out a word that wouldn't be used in church. He pushed the birds away, rushing over to her.

"How did you do this?!" Maybeck grabbed hold of her wrist and helping her pull.

"I don't know!" She cried out before Maybeck managed to get her hands free. Still having hold of her, he pulled her to safety by running out of the building. Once outside, both of them pushed the doors closed onto the birds before they could reach them. They could hear the beaks crashing into the wooden flame.

Maybeck signed with relief, swiping the sweat from his forehead. "That was a close one. I thought for sure we would going to be bird chow."

Nikki laughed a little by this comment. "No kidding." She frowned slightly, looking down at her hand. It was back to it's normal, solid self.

"Hey, you alright?" Maybeck looked at her with concern.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around what just happened." She rubbed the palm of her hand to study it. Still confused by the whole situation.

"You looked like you were turning into a pixel character. Like the glitch girl from Wreck it Ralph. Like our characters in the chat room." He walked over to her, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"I thinking…" She paused, turning to Maybeck. "I think in DHS form, I can enter the computer. When the raven hit me, I fell over the computer. Then my hand was able to go through the screen and enter the computer world."

"Like the Tron movies?" Maybeck raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, something like that." She mumbled.

"Maybeck? Nikki?" They heard Willa's voice. Seeing her run over to them from Fantasyland. "Thank goodness I found you both. I was being chased by the goons from Sleeping Beauty. I lost them way back there. But I was worried that something bad happened to you guys. Where's Finn and David?"

Maybeck and Nikki glanced around, having worried looks on their faces. "We thought they were out here. They must have been chased out by the Overtakers." Maybeck explained.

"Don't worry, guys. We're alright." Finn called to them with David standing behind them, waving.

Nikki smiled at them, relieved that they were alright. Soon the five of them reached each other close to the bush near the Magic Carpet ride. Sharing a conversation about the Overtakers. But Nikki didn't want to explain the computer situation. Seeing her silence, Maybeck kept quiet about it as well. Thinking she didn't want to tell anyone yet till they can fully explain what happened.

Finn reached his hand into the bush, feeling the Return button within his grasp. The other soon joined hands with each other.

"We'll all meet at the ice cream shop tomorrow and discuss this with the others." Finn explained. Which everyone nodded their heads. Nikki kept silence, studying her hand once more before Finn pressed the button to transport them out of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nikki twirled her hands around, sitting at the table in the cafeteria. Not even bothering to think about the tray of food that's been sitting in front of her. She had been doing this since last night after waking up from her DHI form.

There was something about last night that had her thinking. Something about…the computers. How can she go through it in her DHS form? That, she couldn't answer on her own. That was something she had to mention to Wayne alone. She didn't want to share it with the other Keepers yet. Not even David. Not till she can figure out how to use it. Maybeck was the only person that knew about it.

Finn had just picked up his tray with food containing it. He finally glanced up to see Nikki sitting alone at the table. Not even touching her food. This gave him waves of concerns for her. So he decided to move towards that direction.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Finn asked her with a small smile when Nikki looked up at him.

"Yeah, sure. It's a free country." Nikki nervously laughed, gesturing him to sit down. It was a little awkward that a few months ago, she had only watched Finn and Amanda from a safe distant to keep an eye on him in order to protect him. Now she was sitting right across from him. But at least they were friends, now. So she didn't have to avoid him.

"You alright? You seem quiet." Finn asked as he sat down, putting the tray in front of him. Staring over at her, trying to act calm instead of showing any worries for her. As a leader, his job was to look out for the other keepers. Plus, he had always cared for his friends. Including Nikki.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about last night. That's all." She shrugged her shoulders.

"The Overtakers?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." She nodded, giving him a short answer.

By this, Finn nodded. "Yeah, it was a little strange about how they showed up. Especially with the pirates and the birds. They didn't hurt you, did they?" He glanced up with a more serious look.

"No. Well, actually one of them did cut my head. But nothing too serious." She confessed. "Though, my mother's questioning me about it since she found blood on my pillow. I had to convince her that maybe I bumped my head on the bedpost last night. At least it worked."

Finn listened as he nodded. This made him feel guilty for not being there to help her and Maybeck when they were attacked.

"Don't worry about it. It's taken care of. I've faced worse than just a cut on the head." She tried to smile to show that she was alright.

Finn showed a smile back before he it disappeared. "They're up to something." The Overtakers. They might be trying to break out Maleficent and the other imprisoned Overtakers out."

"That would make sense." Nikki rested her arms on the table. "Having their minions come after us either to get us out of the way or trying to recapture us again."

"True. Long enough so they can break into the cages in Animal Kingdom." Finn finished, taking a bite out of his food.

"What should we do about it?" She asked.

"We'll gather everyone at the ice cream shop and explain what our next plan is. We can't allow them to break the Overtakers out. Or else they'll be running loose in the Parks. Causing all sorts of trouble. Did you find any clues that Wayne left for us or the Overtakers left behind?" He lifted his head as he asked her.

"Not that I saw. Besides the birds in the Tiki area acting weird before they attacked us. And that Iago was there."

"Iago?" Finn's eyes widen.

"Yeah, he was there watching us. I think he was the one that started the attack on us." She explained. "What about you? Did you and David find anything?"

"Besides the pirates attacking us, nothing much." He shrugged, sipping out of the milk carton.

"Hmm….strange. And we haven't even heard from Wayne in a while." She said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Finn grew silent at that part. He was about to speak up till he spotted Amanda walking over towards them.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them before sitting down next to Nikki. "What are we discussing about?"

"We were talking about last night with the Overtakers. They attacked us. With the pirates going after me and David." Finn explained before Nikki finished his sentence.

"And Maybeck and I were attacked by the birds in the Tiki Tiki Room led by Iago. The Keepers are meeting at the ice cream shop to discuss what we're going to do next." She explained as she picked up her tray. "I need to head out to finish some homework. I'll catch you both this afternoon." With that, she walked away from the table.

Both Finn and Amanda watched her with concerns on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Amanda turned to Finn for answers.

"I don't know. She's been like that since last night. It's making me worried." He said to her.

"I don't blame you. I would be worried for her too. I remember that look from Jess when she usually hides something or she's gone through something horrible." She frowned as she explained. "Though, I had a feeling that it could be Nikki's mother. Since the situation with the Overtakers a few months ago, her mother's been over protective of her."

"All of our mothers and guardians are like that." Finn shrugged. "I don't think that's it. I think there's something she's hiding. But she doesn't want to tell us."

"Why wouldn't she?" Amanda asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe to try to protect us or something." Finn stopped eating by this point. "But, if we're going to figure out what that is, he shouldn't be pushing her to ask what's wrong. The best thing we can do is to keep an eye on her and make sure she's alright. I'll even ask Maybeck if he knows something. He was there that night with her."

Amanda nodded by this idea. "Good. That might be for the best. Just to look out for her to see if she's alright. And figure out what the problem is."

Finn also nodded as his thoughts went for the Overtakers as his main focus. He had to find a way for him and the Keepers to stop them from escaping to protect Disney.

…..

The sun was setting just as Nikki arrived at Wayne's apartment at the Magic Kingdom. She decided not to go in DHS form since she had the Disney pass card to access into the forbidden buildings.

Wayne greeted her at the door, a little surprised to see her there. "Nikki. What a pleasant surprise. Please, come in." He allowed in inside, having her sit down on the sofa. "David's not here at the moment. After the meeting with all of you Keepers, he had to run to do errands for me."

"Actually, I'm not here to see David. I'm here to see you." Nikki spoke up. Watching Wayne walking back into the living room with a tray of tea and small cakes he picked up from the bakery in Frontierland.

"Couldn't you be able to do that in the chat room on the Kingdom Keepers site?" Wayne asked calmly as he poured her a cup of tea to hand to her. "You should really try these chocolates. The bakery makes the best chocolates."

Nikki took a bite of a chocolate that he offered to her, smiling. "Mmm! This is really good." She said before putting the chocolate on a plate. "Well, what I need to tell you, I can't do it on the chat room. It's too….important." She lowered her voice a bit, glancing around her.

"I see." Wayne nodded as he took a sip put of his tea. "What is it?"

Nikki was silent for a moment. Taking a deep breath before continuing to speak. "What there something about our DHI forms that you haven't told us about yet? Like any abilities that we can do with it?"

"Explain, my dear." Wayne calmly gestured to her.

"Like…" She paused. "Can DHIs enter the computer? Like Tron in the video games?"

Wayne was silent. So long to the point where Nikki thought she said something wrong. Making her glanced downwards.

"It's likely." By his words, she lifted her head quickly.

"Thirty years ago, we had our own group test this out." He began to explain.

"Group? What group?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's been done. And it's never been tested again." Wayne stood up and sat down next to Nikki. A serious look grew upon his face. "Nikki, I must warn you now. Do not test this method out. Keep your DHI away from the computers unless you're completely solid."

"Why?" She asked with confusion.

"It's extremely dangerous. I can't explain it to you, now. But please, takes my advice and do not do this. Do you understand?" This time, Wayne placed a hand onto her shoulder. Looking into her eyes with a sad glance.

"I understand, sir." Nikki responded with a frown, having two of her fingers crossed behind her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

David hid himself behind the pillar close to the entrance in front of the Animal Kingdom. Keeping his eyes out for anyone that would show up. Being the first Keeper to be there. Wayne made sure of that. Also, Wayne had told him to keep an eye on his friend, Nikki. He never explained why, which made David even more worried for her.

Why did Wayne told him to watch her? Was she in trouble? He hoped that she wasn't in trouble, but he told himself that he would not only watch over her, but to keep close to her.

As he was waiting, he noticed a glowing figure walking towards him. Charlene. The Cheerleader of the group.

"David?" Charlene called out to him before rushing over to where he was sitting. "You're early."

"So are you." He spoke up, looking over at her.

Charlene glanced around before sitting down next to him. "Hey, since it's just the two of us. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked softly, like she didn't want anyone else to hear her except him.

"Sure. What's up?" David turned to her direction, now interested to what she had to say.

"Do you know what's going on between Maybeck and Nikki?" It was that question that made David's eyebrows raise in concern.

"Not much except for last night. Why? What's going on?" He asked, resting his arms onto his knees to listen to what she had to say.

"Maybeck's been...well….he's a little distant today. Like he's hiding something from me. I know he's done it before. But he's stopped ever since then. Why is it happening now?"

David can see the worry in Charlene's face, seeing how concern she was for Maybeck. "Oddly enough, so has Nikki. Actually, they both were silent after the thing in the Tiki Tiki room. I was told by Wayne to keep an eye on Nikki."

Charlene's eyes widen by this. Was there something going on between Maybeck and Nikki? No, it couldn't be. Nikki wouldn't go after Maybeck. Or were they being controlled by the OTs? Like they did to her?

"Look, I don't know what's going on between them. I just know that we're going to find out. I still need to warn the others about what Wayne said." David explained to Charlene to ease her mind of the worries. Also helping him get through his own worries for Nikki. But it didn't help much. He still feared that Nikki was in trouble somehow. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

…..

Nikki woke up in the control room close to the entrance of the Magic Kingdom. Maybeck sat down beside her, having just woken up in his DHI form.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Didn't Wayne warn you not to do this?" Maybeck asked her, narrowing his eyes at her. Not because he was angry that he had to meet here, but because he was concerned for her.

Nikki stood up quickly and rushed over to the computers and turning them on. Already her fingers were typing so fast to access to the system.

"In fact, we should wait for Philby. He knows this computer stuff. Though, he might say that it's dangerous." Maybeck kept trying to talk to her, growing more concerned when she didn't say anything. She was too focused into the computer.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle this. Besides, I have to know if I can do this. Just think, Maybeck. Our DHIs on the computer." She finished typing into the system before taking a step backwards.

"Look, Nikki." Maybeck gently grabbed her by the shoulder to make her look at him. "What if something goes wrong? If they shut down the computers, you'll be lost in the system. Do you know that?"

"Maybeck, I'll be alright. They're not going to shut down the entire system. The Disney staff always keeps their systems up so they can test the park rides and attractions. I doubt they'll shut down the computers. They need them." She stepped away from Maybeck, but kept her eyes on him.

"Besides, if anything does go wrong, you know what to do." She frowned as she said this. "But, there's something about accessing the computers that could be useful. And, it could be fun." She smiled before approaching the computer.

"Wait." Maybeck ran over to her. "At least let me accompany you. You shouldn't be doing this alone. Especially since this is your first time doing this."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Maybeck shrugged. "Eh. Why not? As you said, it could be fun."

Nikki smiled by this. "Alright. But, so we don't lose each other. We might need to hold hands so we don't get lost in the computer. Like a buddy system."

Maybeck shook his laugh, softly laughing. "I haven't heard of the buddy system since I was a kid in the boys scouts." He said before taking hold of Nikki's hand.

"Alright, here goes nothing." She smiled. Taking a deep breath before turning to the computer. Having herself go all clear while holding Maybeck's hand. Feeling him going into the all clear state.

She reached her hand towards the screen, her hand going through it. Suddenly, a strong force pulled her hand further into the computer. Pulling herself and Maybeck in. Having them both completely sucked in. The room was empty.

…..

"Maybeck?" Maybeck could hear Nikki's voice calling out to him. Opening his eyes, he would see a blurry scene of Nikki and….was she floating. Because of the blue light surrounding her DHI form, she looked like one of the ghosts from the Haunted Mansion.

He glanced around, finding that there was no ground beneath them. Like her, he was floating in his DHI state. Actually, he looked like his character in the Kingdom Keepers chat room. Only in different clothing than he wore in the game.

"W-Where are we?" He asked as he glanced around. They were floating in front of Mickey Mouse's head. No, it was the logo of Mickey from the old cartoons that he used to watch when he was a kid. It quickly hit him that he found himself in front of a screensaver. They made it! They're inside of the computer system.

"Maybeck! We're in the computer!" Nikki beamed before doing a flip as she kept floating in the air.

"H-How is this possible?" Maybeck stared around him in shock. Then he realized something. How were they supposed to get out of there? Was there a back door they could use?

"Hey Maybeck! Over here!" Nikki called out, already moving towards a folder on the screen. Tapping her hands on it to open it. Peeking into the documents that were there.

"This can't be happening." Maybeck shook his head before moving himself by stroking over to her. It's not like he could just walk over to her.

"Everything's in here. Manuals, emails, even pictures that people saved are on here. This is so amazing!" She grinned. Diving and looking into files like they were treasures from a sunken ship.

"As much 'amazing' as this is, we should think about getting out of here." Mayback only watched her from a short distant. He had to admit, this was really cool.

"One minute. There's something I need to find." Nikki dove downwards to the files at the bottom of the screen. Looking into them.

"What could you be looking for that's so important?" Maybeck decided to follow her downwards so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"If the Overtakers are using the staffs to help them, maybe there's clues in here that can help us." Nikki explained.

Maybeck raised his eyebrows. He never thought about it before. The Overtakers could be hiding something in the computers. They had always used the computer systems to hide information, or get information about them to find ways to track them down. By this, he moved to a file and helped her look into each file.

For a while, they couldn't find anything. Maybeck was beginning to doubt about this whole situation and was going to say how pointless this is. Until something caught his eyes. Maybeck opened the logo that said, VMK. His blood went cold. He called Nikki over, who quickly joined her to look over at what Maybeck found.

The file was locked. Only a password can open it. But Maybeck slipped his hologram hand through the file, unlocking it from the inside. He opened it. The file enlarge and took over the entire screen. They both were looking into the chat room where they would all meet up online when they weren't at the Parks and were stuck at him. As Nikki was looking around with a curious look, Maybeck walked forward. Seeing the chats from the previous nights they had posted on the wall.

"The OTs have been spying on our conversations." Maybeck turn to her, both shared the same frighten look. The Overtakers had not only sent the OTKs to spy on them in schools and homes, they had been looking into their personal lives by using their chat rooms on VMK and looked into their emails. It had confirmed their suspensions that they had all along. With this, they would know about their plans.

"This is getting serious." Nikki said with a frown.

"Yeah right it is!" Maybeck angrily said. "We have to tell the others about what we found. But we need to get out of this computer."

"Hold on. If these Overtakers have been spying on us, they could be using the cameras in the parks to also check if we're there. Let's see if this computer can access us to the cameras to find our friends. We can use that to find them." Nikki said before she moved to get out of the chat room and went for another file. Trying to not let the shock of what they found out stop her from completing her task.

"They could have been spying on us this entire time. That explains how the pirates found Whitman and Chase. And how they knew we were in the Tiki attraction."

Maybeck went over to her just as she opened the file that carried the camera footage from each of the parks. They looked into the Magic Kingdom. Nothing. Epcot. Nothing. Hollywood Studios. Nothing. Animal Kingdom. Nikki's eyes scanned the area close to the animal exhibits. Seeing two tall figures heading towards it. Both men were the security uniforms.

"Could they be Overtakers?" She turned to Maybeck as she showed him the footage.

"I don't know. But we need to get down there now." Maybeck said with a serious look.

"Yeah, I know." Nikki looked around for a way out. Like a backdoor or an opening to get them out of the screen.

"Do you know how we can get out of here?" Maybeck looked around, trying not to show an panic.

"I-I don't know. There should be a way out." She stuttered, her eyes scanning around.

"You don't know a way out?!" Maybeck yelled at her.

"Look! I'm trying to figure out how. Just give me a chance." She talked with her hands waving in frustration. She should of thought about an escape route before coming here.

"Quick! Hide!" Maybeck grabbed her arm in sudden, pulling her behind one of the side files. He pointed upwards at the clear screen. Seeing a man's face peering down at the computer. The man was wearing a green polo shirt with the Magic Kingdom logo on the right side of the chest.

The man's eyes were scanning at the computer, confused to why a couple of folders were opened. "How are these open?" The man's voice echoed through the screen. "It must be Jerry. I knew I shouldn't of given him the password." The man said before he closed the open files before he walked away.

Both Maybeck and Nikki signed before stepped out from the file.

"That was close." Nikki breathed out. "If that guy thought we were viruses, he would of tried to get rid of us."

"Which is why we need to get out of here." Maybeck stepped out, looking over at Nikki. "Though, if, and it's a mighty if. _If_ we do get out of here, there's still security guards out there. Maybe Overtakers."

Nikki took a moment to think. Something made her look upwards, spotting an app saying 'email.'

"I think…I might have an idea how to reach the others and get out of here without being spotted." A smile spread across Nikki's face before looking over at Maybeck. Maybeck followed her eyes, staring up at the email.

"So, you're saying that we're going to email ourselves to Animal Kingdom. And then find a way to beamed ourselves out of the computer and find the other Keepers."

"Exactly!" Nikki grinned.

"As strange as it sounds, it's not a bad plan, Tyler." Maybeck nodded. Impressed by the crazy plan she had. He was the first to climb up onto the files before Nikki followed him to reach the top email file.

Maybeck pressed the file, opening it up. Hitting the 'compose' button to start a new email. Nikki remembered the email to reach Animal Kingdom thanks to Wayne for giving her connections to the trusted staff. Clicking with her hand to pull out the touch keyboard to type in the email into the email box.

"Quick, get into the text box." Mayback gestured her to go down. Nikki did as she was told, sitting into the text box before Maybeck joined her.

"Hold on tight!" He pressed the send bottom before moving his hand to allow the email to do what it should do. Suddenly feeling the box moving. Not realizing that the email that they were in was rushing in high speed as it was being send throughout the digital world till it finally reached the computer in the control room at Animal Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finn and Amanda crept their way over to where David and Charlene were. Jess soon followed after them. All of them were now sitting together close to the entrance of Animal Kingdom.

"Where's Maybeck and Nikki?" Amanda asked David and Charlene, looking over at them.

"They're not here yet?" Charlene grew worried by this. It wasn't like Maybeck to be late like this unless he told the others about it.

David was worried as well. Nikki would never be this apart for so long. Though, they both worked together for months. So he already knew that this was not normal for Nikki to not be here yet.

"Maybe they're inside already." Jess suggested, though she shared the same worried look.

"Either way, we have to make sure they're here." Finn spoke up in his leader tone. "I'll call them to see where they are." He pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and dialed Maybeck's number. The phone send to voice mail right away. When this didn't work, he dialed Nikki's number next. It went to voice mail as well.

Why weren't they answering? Where are they? Finn asked himself before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Amanda looked at him for answers.

Finn shook his head. "Neither one of them are answering."

"What?" David raised his eyebrows. Nikki always answered the calls.

"What should we do?" Charlene asked Finn.

"We can't wait for them for much longer. Our best hope is for them to show up or having them already inside." Finn said with a frown.

"But what if they're in trouble?" Charlene asked as she was panicking. It wasn't the first time Maybeck was in trouble like this. Which made Charlene fear for the worst.

Finn knew this as well. He thought about how Maybeck and Nikki were reacting lately. They both could of gotten into trouble with the OTs. But Finn didn't want to think of the worse.

"We'll look around to see if they're in the park. Then we'll regroup here to figure out what we should do. We'll also contact Philby and Willa and see if they can find footage to where they are." He said as a plan in case they had to go on a mission to find Maybeck and Nikki.

"Let's move out." Finn ordered before he led the group into the park. Charlene and David went to the left into Africa while Finn, Amanda, and Jess went right close to Discovery Island.

…..

The computer in the control room led up brightly, lighting the room. Suddenly, two glowing teens jumped out from the screen and landed on the floor.

"Ooo…my head." Maybeck held onto his head from the impact of the fall.

Nikki groaned, trying to sit up. Looking around the control room.

"I got to hand it to you, Nikki. You got us out of there in one piece." He turned to her, not wanting to show that he was proud of her for getting them out of the computer system.

Nikki turned back to the computer that they just jumped out of. Walking over towards it. "We did it. Our DHIs did it! We went through the computer. Getting from one place to another. Just imagine! If we used this more often, we don't have to worry about running far from one park to another. Plus, we found out staff about the OTs that they had over us." She was more excited than she should be as she blabbered on.

"Okay. Okay, Tyler." Maybeck gestured with his hands to tell her to calm down. "Remember we're on a mission here."

"Yes. We have to find those security guards that were roaming around here." She stated before she and Maybeck made their way over to the door, rushing out of the control room.

…..

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Philby." Willa kindly said to Philby's mother after the family shared dinner together. It was the only way to have Willa come over so she and Philby can do patrol watch of the Parks from his house.

"You're quite welcome, Willa. We're happy to have you over. Especially Philby." His mother winked at him.

"Mom!" Philby groaned, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Well, you both can head upstairs to do your homework. And no kissing up there, Philby."

"MOM!" Philby shouted before he and Willa made their way up the stairs into his room. Willa closed the door while Philby was turning on his computer.

"Sorry about my mother." He apologized.

"It's alright. She's actually quite sweet." Willa smiled before she sat down on the bed.

Just then, Philby's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Finn?"

"Philby. Maybeck and Nikki are missing. I need you to see if you can spot them on the cameras in any of the parks." He could heard Finn's voice.

"Wait! Maybeck and Nikki are missing?" Philby said with concern in his voice. His fingers moved fast on the keyboards to type in the code to access the cameras in the Parks.

Hearing this, Willa frowned. Walking over to the desk. "What do you mean they're missing? Where are they?"

"They haven't showed up yet. I hoped that they are just late. So that's why we need to make sure they are alright." Finn spoke up.

"Already on it. I've access the cameras." Philby took a glance of each footage that was showing on the screen. Willa was also scanning through them.

"Wait. What's that?" Willa pointed with her finger towards one footage that showed two security guards. Philby took a glance at the screen, raising his eyebrows.

"Finn, there's two security guards heading the animal exhibits. They could be Overtakers."

"Philby look!" Willa shouted louder than she should. Pointing to a camera pointing pass Discovery Island. "It's Maybeck and Nikki!"

It was true. Philby could see both of them running towards the same direction where the security guards were heading.

"Finn. I found Maybeck and Nikki. They're heading for the animal exhibits." Philby spoke into the phone.

…..

Finn froze in place when Philby said that he found Maybeck and Nikki. Jess and Amanda stopped to look at him when they noticed the look on his face.

"Keep an eye on the cameras for anything else." With that, Finn hung up the phone. Looking over at the two sisters. "Maybeck and Nikki are heading for the animal exhibits. Come on." The three of them run upwards towards to pass Discovery Island.

…..

Maybeck and Nikki hid themselves behind the trash cans, watching the two security guards standing before the gates. Nikki narrowed her eyes upon them. Trying to figure out if these were the OTs, or more people that the OTs had control over. It was hard to tell from the angle they were hiding in. She gave a glance to Maybeck, who given her the same glance before turning back to the guards.

The two guards used their cards to open the gates before stepping inside. They waited a moment before Maybeck and she ran over to the gates. They used the same access card to enter inside, following the guards inside before the gates closed behind them.

They kept themselves hidden behind the walls and crates to avoid being seen by anyone. Still keeping their eyes on the two guards. Nikki glanced downwards to one of the guard's hand. It was a female hand. The hand looked like it was smooth with no wrinkles or vines. And the nails were painted in a dark purple. Her eyes widen in realization. It was the Evil Queen.

"Now, let's get out of these disguises." She heard the Evil Queen say before she lifted her hand to cast a spell. Transforming her and the other guard into their original forms. There was the Evil Queen in her royal purple cloak and crown. The other person was male, slightly taller. With long black hair and his body was so build. He looked strong enough to lift a horse. Gaston. The villain from Beauty and the Beast.

Maybeck only glared at them both. Nikki tried to hold back a gasp as she saw them. The last thing she wanted to see was the Overtakers.

"Remember, if you see anyone walking down here. You know what to do." The Queen told him. Gaston nodded before both of them walked down the corridor that led to the huge cages where the animals were being kept.

"Let's keep moving." Maybeck told her before they both continued to follow the two Overtakers. Already knowing why they came. To free Maleficent, along with the other two villains, Frollo and Jafar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

David and Charlene waited by the gates before Finn, Amanda, and Jess met up with them. Finn suddenly received a text message from Maybeck that they were already inside of the building.

"They're already inside?" David looked over at the doors with a concerned look.

"But why didn't they tell us that they were already here? And why would they not come to us first?" Charlene looked a little angry by this.

"I don't know. But we have to go inside and find them. Come on." Finn pulled out the access card, allowing them inside of the exhibit. Pacing in a fast speed down the corridor, but they tried their best to keep quiet to avoid the attention of the Overtakers.

"Psst. Whitman." Finn quickly turned his head to Mayback's whispered call as he called from behind the crates. Nikki peeked out to see them. Gesturing with her hands to tell them to come over to where they were.

"Maybeck. What the heck is going on?" Charlene asked, not feeling too happy for him not telling her what's been going on.

"Shhh." He hushed her, pointing ahead of them. "The OTs."

Seeing what he was pointing towards, the other Keepers hid behind the crates with the other two. Looking from behind, they glanced over at the villains as they gathered at the doors where the cages were being held.

"So, what's the plan, Whitman?" Maybeck whispered, turning to him for answers.

"We need to keep them away from that door. We might have to do a surprise attack." He whispered back.

"You can leave that to Amanda and I." David said, turning to Amanda. She smiled at him.

Suddenly, Maybeck's hologram glitches, making him groan and holding his stomach.

"Maybeck?" Charlene looked over at him with a worried look.

"Don't worry about it. It's only a glitch." Maybeck tried to let go of his stomach once his DHI stopped fizzy.

Before anyone could say something, Jess let out a scream. "Snakes!"

A group of rattlesnakes began to slide towards the Keepers till they had them surrounded.

"NO WAY!" Maybeck screamed out. Charlene crept back next to him to keep away from the snakes. Finn inched as far back against the crates as much as he could. He stared over at Amanda, who shared the same scared look. She used her power to push the snakes away with the force of wind. But more of them kept on coming.

David tried using his own lightning bolts to strike at the snakes. Some of the snakes then transformed into a black panther, jumping on top of David. Pinning his arms down, making him unable to move or use his powers.

"David!" Nikki cried out.

"Well. Well. Well." The Evil Queen stood over the Keepers, a smirk spread across her face. "The little children coming to stop us? I find that hard to believe."

The snakes began to wrap themselves around Finn and Maybeck's ankles. Amanda watched in fear and anger, preparing to use her powers to strike the Queen.

"Nah-ah-ah." The Evil Queen stood over Amanda in a graceful pose. "If you try anything, I will have my friends here take a bite onto the boys' ankles. The poison within them are quite…deathly." Her tone when dark.

Amanda began to hesitate. To see her childhood friend trapped underneath a black panther, and her two other friends were about to be bitten by the snakes. Their fears kept them solid, making them vulnerable.

"Amanda! Don't listen to her!" Finn cried out. Even though he was literally trapped by snakes. He feared snakes more than anything.

Charlene looked behind her, seeing Gaston had already opened the doors and sneaked inside. She turned to Nikki and Jess, motioning with her head towards the door.

Seeing this, Jess and Nikki turned to each other. Nodding their head before looking over at Charlene. Meaning that they would have to cause a distraction for Charlene to sneak out to get to Gaston.

Nikki took hold of Jess' hand, using their holograms to go through the crates to escape from the snakes. Going through the wall to sneak their way around the Queen. They stepped out, standing a few feet behind her.

"Hey! Queeny!" Nikki called out to her, forcing the Queen to turn around to her. "What don't you pick on someone else? Bet you can't catch me!" She turned to Jess, both winking at each other before Jess made the first move. Putting her hands out in front of her to give the Queen a surprise attack by pushing her onto the ground.

This gives Amanda a chance to use her powers to push the snakes off of Finn and Maybeck while Charlene and Nikki was able to sneak into the room with Gaston.

Amanda then turned to David just as the Evil Queen's spell faded, making the Black Panther vanish on top of him. But before he could even get up, the Evil Queen mumbles a spell, causing a giant size snake to form in front of them. Gigabyte. The snake they would always encounter at Epcot.

It's showed his fangs as it was about to strike at David. David moved quickly to avoid the bite. He sends electrical shocks towards it, but it went through its black scaly skin. Soon, more snakes formed and heading towards the keepers.

"There's no way I'm dying being around snakes!" Maybeck shouted.

"You and me both!" Finn inched away, picking up a metal crow bar to use as a weapon to defend his friends from the snakes while Amanda and David kept using their powers upon the snakes.

…..

Charlene and Nikki ran into the room. Both of them stopping in their tracks as they watched Gaston already opening up one of the cages.

"NO! Don't!" Nikki cried out as she was about to run towards him. But it was too late. The black, bird-like figure swoops out from one of the cages. It unleashes a blast of wind, knocking Charlene and Nikki onto the floor.

Nikki closed her eyes, waiting till the winds died down. She then opened her eyes. They widen as the figure stood over her. It wasn't the bird creature she saw before. It was a woman wearing all black with horns on her head. Maleficent.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Maleficent give her a devilish smile before she knelt beside the young girl. "I had hoped you would come to me, dear Nikki."

Nikki shivered when the dark fairy used her name. Just the fear of seeing her again made her froze. Making her unable to move.

"Nikki." Charlene looked over at her with fear upon her face. She tried to move towards her, but a strong pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her onto her feet. Gaston tugged her arms behind her back as he held her in a tight grip.

Nikki heard Charlene's call. But the touch of Maleficent's hand onto her chin made her lose her focus on her. Her eyes met with the icy, cold stare of the leader of the Overtakers. She wondered why she couldn't move and strike the witch. But she still couldn't move.

"You silly children think you can stop us. Especially me. The Mistress of all Evil." She spoke in a low tone. Her nail dug into her skin, drawing a bit of blood.

"I-If you think this is going to scare us away, then you're wrong." Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"Who said anything about scaring you all?" Maleficent dark smile spread further as she said this. "There are _other_ ways to stop you from meddling." With that, Maleficent turned to Charlene.

"Kill her." She ordered to Gaston.

Nikki's eyes widen by this. "NO!" Her anger allowed her to pushed Maleficent off of her with all of her strengthHer DHS glitches in anger, using it as her chance to jump through Maleficent. Charging towards Gaston, she kicked him in the legs. Making him groan in pain, letting go of Charlene.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Charlene grabbed Nikki's hand and ran out of the room.

"Don't just stand there, you fool! After them!" Nikki could hear Maleficent shouting in anger.

They both rushed back into the hallway, looking around for the other. But there wasn't anyone there.

Before the two girl would panic, they could hear Maybeck's whistle. Signaling them towards the main doors.

"Charlene! Nikki! Over here! Hurry!" Finn called out to them, gesturing with his hands to come to them.

Charlene kept pulling Nikki along without giving her a chance to speak. Both of them reached outside of the exhibit with the other keepers.

"Hey! Guys! What's happened?" Philby spoke from the walkie-talkie. None of the keepers picked it up as they were all silent. Knowing that now with Maleficent and other Overtakers released, there was going to be huge trouble ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things were silent at the pottery shop as the Keepers sat around the back room after they had met up after school. Finn called an emergency meeting for all of the Keepers to attend to talk about the issue and how they were going to deal with the Overtakers now that their main leaders had escaped from their prisons.

With them out, the Keepers were no longer safe. They would soon be hunted down. With their controlled Overtakers kids they had, they would find ways to get to the Keepers by spying on them and following them wherever they went. No one could be trusted. Not even their parents.

"So, can you both tell us what happened back there?" Finn's eyes were upon Maybeck and Nikki. To him, it wasn't the Overtaker's release his only concern. But the fact that why Maybeck and Nikki were there first and their strange behavior.

"Look, I can tell you that we're not being taken over by the OTs. I swear of it." Nikki spoke up, putting her hands up in defense.

"That's what a OTK might say though." Philby spoke up, making a good point. Though he wasn't sure either.

"Look, we're not OTKs." Maybeck said in defense. "Nikki jusy found something that can teleport us from place to place…"

"Maybeck!" Nikki shouted out, not believing that he revealed the secret to them. This made everyone quickly turn to her.

Nikki signed before she could explain. "Look, it's not bad. I just found out that our DHIs can jump into the computer data. With this, we can teleport to any computer in the parks. We can even spy on the OTs with this."

Everyone stared at her in shock. A few of them had their jaws drop.

"Yeah, what she said." Maybeck stated with concern on his face.

"Don't you know how dangerous that might be?" Willa spoke up with a worried look.

"Willa's right, Nikki." Philby said, concern filled in his voice. Despite being a computer genius himself, and loving this idea. He knew the many dangers in a computer. "Sometimes computers have dangers in them. Like glitches and viruses. It could mess up your DHI. And worse, if the computer shuts down completely, your DHI would be lost forever. And you would never wake up again."

"But I know how to be careful." Nikki said like she was in a debate. "I can avoid the glitches and such. And I would make it out of there before the computer shuts down because transportation from park to park only takes about a minute. Maybe faster."

"But what about the OTs. They know about computers too. If they knew about our DHIs coming into the computer world, they'll find ways to make sure we don't come out." Philby stated.

"Philby's right on this." Finn spoke up into this subject. "Now that they're getting smarter about our moves, there's no doubt that they'll use that for their advantage. It wouldn't be safe for any of us to use the computers. Even if it's the only way to get information about their whereabouts."

Nikki glanced down at this as she pondered upon her own thoughts for a moment before looking up at him again. "Exactly, we can get information about them. Can't you see that?"

Finn signed. "I know. But it's too risky to do this. I don't want to lose anyone to this. Not even you, and Maybeck."

Now he was sounding like Wayne, as she thought.

"Then, it's agreed." Finn turned back to everyone. "Even though we want to find out where the Overtakers are, we need to do this like Wayne said. Not taking shortcuts and keeping safe."

"Whatever you said, Whitman." Maybeck folded his arms on the table.

Nikki didn't talk anymore in the subject, even though she knew that the idea of their DHIs to enter the computer was still a great idea.

"What should we do with the Overtakers then?" Charlene asked. "Remember? They did almost kill us. Meaning they could be a threat not only to us, but for everyone else."

"Yes, I know." Finn nodded. "And we're not going to get them get away again. We need a plan that can trap them for good. But we need to be careful what we say around here. There's still OTKs out there."

"Like Greg Luowski." Amanda added on. Remembering how much she hated that kid. Especially the way he always treated her and Finn.

"Exactly." Finn agreed.

…..

Nikki stepped through the front door, closing the door behind her. She made her way towards the living room, not realizing that her mother was sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Her mother's voice made her jump a little, turning to her quickly.

"I was with my friends. We had a project that we were discussing." Some of that was the truth, but she couldn't just say the rest. What could she say? That she was a DHI of Disney World that's saving the parks at night from the Disney Villains? There was no way her mother would buy that. Or even if she did believe her, she knew her mother would be overly worried and try to stop her from crossing over.

"You could have at least called me." Her mother's reply came to her as a shock.

"Sorry, I was too busy to call. But I'm alright. Don't worry, mom. I know stranger danger." Nikki said with sarcasm, making her way into the kitchen as her mother stood up from the couch to follow her.

"That's not what I mean, Nikki. And you don't take that tone with me." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom. I will remember to call next time." Nikki signed, sitting down at the table. She wished her grandparents were home so she wouldn't be alone with her mother. But they were both at the supermarket.

"You know, I worry about you." Her mother softened her tone before going over to the cupboard to grab a mug.

"You always worry about me." Nikki kept her glance away from her mother as she was pulling out her math book from her backpack.

"I know. I should be happy for you that you finally made some friends. But I still worry that you're very distant. Especially to me. It's like you don't like me." These words made Nikki's heart sink.

"Look, I love you, mom. I always have. I'm just busy more often. I don't really have the time to talk." Nikki said, putting the book onto the table.

Her mother signed, putting the mug into the coffee maker to make herself a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter to look over at her only daughter.

"I know that you miss your father. And it's okay that you sometimes don't like to talk about it…"

Why was her mother doing this? Nikki thought. Some of that was true, but that wasn't the reason why she was distance.

"But, I'm always there for you if you do want to talk about something. It could be about anything. School. Boys. You name it. Is there…anything you want to talk about?" Her mother stared straight towards her.

Nikki lifted her head when she asked that, having her eyes meeting her mothers. Seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Well…" Nikki signed. "There's one thing…"

Right after she started to say this, her mother pulled out the other chair from the table where Nikki was sitting, sitting across from her.

"Well…" Her mother pushed her to talk.

Nikki hesitated a bit. Regretting the decision to start a conversation with her. Trying to come up with something to say without revealing the truth of her secret job.

"Well, it's about the recent trip to the Magic Kingdom during the weekend. I went to see the Hall of Presidents and I became very interest with the holograms they used for the show. And it made me curious about how they are able to come up with such technology. Because I always wanted to be a Disney Engineer." It was something she came up with, but she hoped that it would interest her mother instead of having her mother know about her other life.

"Oh, I see." Her mother raised her eyebrows in interest. Even though she knew that Nikki was hiding more than she was talking about. But she didn't want to force her to talk about it. Not yet at least.

"Well it is quite interesting. Your father's old friend, Wayne used to show him around the attractions at Disneyland. He almost wanted to be a Disney Engineer, but the military was calling out to him more. Though he did say that once he would retire, he would become a Disney Engineer."

The mention of Wayne peaked Nikki's interest. Remembering the good old days when they used to live in Anaheim, California. When Wayne first appeared in her life with her father. They were close friends. It was all before the day that changed everything. The day when her father died. Making her and her mother move to Flordia to live with her grandparents. Little did she know that she would meet Wayne again, and she would become a Kingdom Keepers like the other DHI kids, including her friend, David.

"Yeah. Dad would have been a great Disney Engineer." Nikki smiled slightly at the thought of her dad. Finally looking into her mother's eyes. "I do miss him. I always think of him every day." That part was the full truth.

There wasn't a day when she didn't think of her loving father. She still remembered the days when he was a way out of the country, he would write letters to her. And she would expect them to come and she would read every single one of them. Always picturing where he could be. Even after his death, she still would expect a letter to come and believed that her father was still alive. When the letters stopped coming afterwards, she had to face reality. With all of this, she was shocked that she finally started to believe in Disney Characters that would come to life at night in the parks and that she was able to access computers as a DHI. It was maybe because she couldn't grip reality as much as she should be.

There was a long moment of silence between the two. By then, the coffee was finished, making her mother stand up and pick up the mug filled with the coffee.

"I have to get ready for my night shift. Remember to finish your homework. Your grandmother will make dinner tonight. Alright?" Her mother turned back to Nikki.

"Yeah, I understand." Nikki nodded, giving her a small smile. She stood up and give her mother a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you, mother."

"I love you too. Stay out of trouble." Her mother joked around a little, but being mostly serious.

"Stay out of trouble. Got it." Nikki took note with a nod. Watching her mother picking up her suitcase and headed for the door. Nikki found herself alone.

Just after her mother left, her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up, reading the text from Finn.

 _Crossover at Epcot. Meet at Midnight. F._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

David stood around near the lost and found building, leaning against the wall. His job was to keep watch for the security or the Overtakers while Willa was searching for a clue that Wayne had left for them. With more Overtakers out and about, they had to be extra careful. And they had to use the buddy system so no one had to be alone while in their search.

So far, they were the only two there. The other Keepers had to wait till their parents were asleep and were able to get to the park. Unlike David, who always had an advantage to always come to the park with the worry of parents or caretaker. Willa was lucky that she was able to go to bed early without her mother worrying this time. Her mother had been overly worried since she had been in the Syndrome when she was kidnapped by the OTs.

"Found anything yet?" David called out in a whisper to avoid any attention, but focused on Willa.

"Nothing yet. Just a bunch of hats." She softly called back as she ran her hands through a couple of containers of hats and keys that people left in the parks and were brought there. Having no luck with finding the clue. The clue that Wayne left that would help them find a way to stop the Overtakers.

It was the only way that Wayne could help them without being seen. He had been hidden from sight for a few weeks. He wasn't even at the apartment in the Magic Kingdom. Making David concern of his whereabouts. But he also knew that Wayne was always one step ahead of the OTs. Knowing how to handle himself just like how David has to handle himself when he was homeless.

"What time is it?" Willa asked him while she was too focus on the objects in each container.

"It's ten minutes after midnight. The others should been here by now." David stared down at the watch that Wayne give him. It had a Mickey Mouse on it, with his hands pointing to the numbers. Wayne had told him to use it while they were in the parks at night.

"Maybe they're somewhere in the park." Willa guessed, turning back over at David through the bar door.

"I hope so." He said, fearing that since the OTs are out there, patrolling the area. They would be looking for them. He was worried that the OTs would spot the other Keepers and would hunt them down.

"You might want to hurry up in there." He said, keeping his eyes on the empty street.

"I'm trying to." Willa told him, trying to hurry in her search. She couldn't find anything that Wayne would left as a clue, or something clever that the keepers would be the only ones to figure out. She then moved back over to the door. Going all clear in her DHI form, she went through the door to meet up with David.

"We should look around to find the others." He said to her. Willa nodded as she agreed. Both of them carefully made their move towards the World Showcase in the center of the future space center.

David stopped Willa in her tracks. Seeing a figure nearby in the bushes. Willa saw this too. One of their friends? Or was this an Overtaker?

A spark formed in David's hand as he prepared to strike if this was an Overtaker. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the figure before them. Willa remained close behind him as she watched.

"Whoa. Guys, it's us." Finn called out as he stepped out. He was wearing all black, and had blue outlines on him. Showing that this was his DHI form. Maybeck stepped beside him.

David signed with relief, making the spark disappear from his hand. "Sorry, I thought you were an Overtaker." He then glanced around. "Where's Nikki?"

"Over here. Sorry I'm late." Nikki called out as she ran up to them from the entrance. Nikki was there longer than the others. Testing out the computers with her DHI form. She already visited the Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, and Hollywood Studios in the pass few hours. During that time, she encountered some hidden folders, but none were written with OTs. It didn't make sense to her. Then how the Overtakers were able to hack into the system. There had to be something she was missing.

"Where were you?" David asked her with concern on his face.

"Sorry, I was hanging out with my grandparents." That was a lie, and she hated to lie in front of her friends. But she knew they would be mad if they knew she had been in the computers all of this time. Wayne had warned her about it. The Keepers even warned her. But this wasn't going to stop her from doing this. Because of her abilities, she was able to remember almost everything in the parks. The map, upcoming projects and blue prints of the attractions that could be very useful.

"Since we're all here, let's move to somewhere safe. We need to discuss our next move to find the Overtakers." Finn said, pointing to a building that read 'The Seas with Nemo and Friends.' Everyone quietly moved into the building.

Inside, it was very quiet, and very empty. But everything was still lit since the cast members were still there to check up on things and making sure the ride was working in proper order. Not seeing anyone around, it was safe for them to stay there. At least for now.

They all gathered around in a circle. "Charlene, Amanda, and Jess will be joining us soon." Finn spoke up first. "Once we check around here, we'll try to move onto the Magic Kingdom."

"In one night? How can we do that, Whitman?" Maybeck huffed, his eyes were upon Nikki. Knowing that she had a way. Though Finn told them they couldn't.

"I've talked to Wanda. She'll pick us up at 2am after we search here and then we'll meet her at the entrance." Finn explained the plan, turning to Willa. "Did you and David find anything in Lost and Found, Willa?"

"Not yet." Willa replied, feeling disappointed in herself.

"Maybe it's in the other parks." David suggested.

"Oh, like the Magic Kingdom." Maybeck added on. "Yeah, usually Wayne likes to hide strange stuff there."

"But that would be too easy." Nikki spoke up. "The Ots would know about that and would be searching there first. Wayne wouldn't just do that."

"What about Hollywood Studios?" Will suggested. "There's the Disney Characters that Wayne trusts to hide stuff there."

"You could be right, Willa. We'll have to start looking there next. Philby, get Wanda to come for us at the same time to take us to Hollywood Studios." Finn turned to him.

"Already on it." Philby pulled out his cell phone that he stole away in his pocket when he crossed over.

"Alright, let's separate and look around once more. We'll meet back here ten minutes before 2am. Got it?"

Everyone agreed, and then separated. Before Finn would turn to leave with Philby, he turned his head to see Nikki heading down the path that led to the control rooms near the front gate. Why would she be heading there? He wondered.

"Finn, you coming?" Philby walked over to him with concern on his face.

"Meet me there with Maybeck. I have to check out something." He responded, not taking his eyes off Nikki as she turned the corner.

Philby didn't respond, looking at Finn with confusion. But he did as he was told, rushing towards the bridge to meet up with Maybeck while Finn headed down where Nikki was heading off to.

He kept himself in the shadows, looking over at Nikki as she was heading for the door of the control room. He witnessed as the girl glanced around to make sure she wasn't followed before stepping into the control room, closing the door behind her.

Finn had a bad feeling in his gut. Nikki wouldn't act like this unless something was wrong. He feared that she turned into an OTK. But, her eyes weren't green. He would of saw them by now. Her eyes remained brown. But, what was she up to. He had to know what was going on with her.

He crept over towards the window near the door, peeking inside to see Nikki near the computers. Once she stepped inside, he could see her DHS glowing more than before as she neared closer to the screen.

"Maybe Wayne has something on here I can use to find the clue faster." Nikki said to herself. Finn couldn't hear, but he could see her lips moving. Knowing that she did say something.

Was she the one that was betraying the Keepers to help the Overtakers. Finn didn't want to think that. Though, it wasn't the first time he suspected any of his friends to helping or being controlled by the OTs. In fact, he remembered Charlene was controlled by the Evil Queen. Or that Philby's friend, Hugo, and the bully, Luowski who would do anything to get to Finn by joining the Overtakers.

Finn inched closer, accidently making a sudden sound. This made Nikki turn her head quickly to the window. Seeing no one there. Finn ducked himself fast enough so he couldn't be seen.

"You're just making yourself paranoid, Nikki." She whispered to herself before stretching her hands out towards the screen. Watching her DHI forming into tiny particles and floated herself into the computer screen.

Finn could only sit there, staring in shock by what he just saw. Nikki was right. Their DHIs can go into the computer. There were parts of him that was actually impressed. But then he remembered Wayne's warning about the dangers of the computers. Making him worried about Nikki. Why would she keep going in there knowing the risks.

He thought about just looking for the others to get their help about the situation. Maybeck already knew about the computers and went in it with her. But he also feared that something bad could happen to her if he waited too long. He picked up his cell phone and made a quick call to Philby.

"Whitman! Where are you?" Maybeck spoke into Philby's phone when he answered.

"Nikki went into the computer. She went in her DHI form." Finn spoke into the phone, trying not to sound scared. But mostly concerned.

"What?" He heard Maybeck said in a tone that was worried. "Why would she go alone? Why didn't she come to me before she went?" He said this mostly to Philby in panic.

"Calm down, Maybeck." Philby tried to ensure him. "We don't know why. What should we do?" He asked Finn.

"I want you to take charge till I come find you guys. If I'm not back by 2, leave with the others to go with Wanda. I have to go after her before something bad happens." Finn instructed. He can already imagine the others worrying about him Especially Amanda. If she knew he was going, she would find a way to go with him. He couldn't put her into danger with the computers.

"Finn, it's too dangerous. What if you both get trapped in the computers? What if the OTs found a way to use the computers against you?" Philby was now getting worried.

"Listen, even if I don't know if Nikki is with the OTs, she's still a Keeper. And our friend. I have to make sure she's all alright. Just maybe we can use the computers to find you guys. Just meet us there."

Philby signed after hearing Finn speak in the phone. "Alright, but both of you be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we both get out of there alive. Also, keep an eye on David when you tell him this. We can't have him put himself in danger."

"But, why would David do that?" Philby asked in confusion.

"Just do it." Finn then hung up. Remembering what David said at the Magic Kingdom. He thought he figured out how David feels about Nikki. If he knew that Nikki was in danger, he would he would come for her. He had to keep her safe. Not just because she was part of the team. Because David would be heartbroken if something happened to her.

In his DHI form, Finn was able to step through the door. Standing before the computer screen that Nikki was before. He thought about what would happen if he gets lost in the system and never getting out. He's real body would be stuck in his bed forever. But, he remembered that Nikki needed him. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand through the screen. Disappearing into the computer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finn opened his eyes, then it widen as he found himself being surrounded by apps on the screensaver. He did it. He made it inside of the computer. He looked around, trying to find Nikki. But he couldn't see her. Making him more worried. But then as he lifted his head to look up, he quickly spotted her climbing onto the apps to reach the email app. Usually he would seeing something like this happen in cartoons. But never he imagined that they would be able to do this on the computer.

When she zoomed out into the system on the email envelope, he then followed her lead and climbs up onto the email app. He wondered if he could read through the mail's history and see where the last message was send to. Sure enough, he clicked on the button that said send mail.

Hollywood Studios. That was where she was heading. Remember the comment he made before, he wondered if Nikki was only following his instruction to get to Hollywood Studios. But, why would she go there now? He said they had to meet there a little after two o'clock.

After thinking, Finn stepped onto the new envelope and pressed the send button to send himself into the system. The email carrying him was taking him to the other computer at Hollywood Studios. He only give a blink when he already arrived at the computer with the email opening up. He stared through the screen, already spotting Nikki outside in the control room about to step out. He had to follow her and see where she was heading.

Closing his eyes, he imagined his DHI going through the screen to get back to the outside world. It took him a few, long minutes. But he managed, feeling his entire self jumping out of the screen and landed into the control room. He had to admit, that was fun. He could see why Nikki always wanted to use it for their mission.

The mention of her name made him realized that he still had to find her. He ran over, stepping out of the control room. Finding himself looking down at the Sunset Blvd street. He hasn't been around this place much at night. Usually, he would see this place crowded with people. But it was like a ghost town, completely empty. He worried that there could be Overtakers lurking around somewhere. So he had to be very cautious and keep on with his mission.

Finn made his move down the empty street, always looking back behind him whenever he had the chance. He had to make sure he wasn't allowed by a guard or an Overtaker.

He made his way to Echo Lake. It was where he could see everything in the park. And he had to see if he could spot Nikki. He had no idea where she ran off too. He climbed onto the boat that was a restaurant to get to the top. He glanced around. It wasn't long before he could actually see Nikki wondering around close to the Indiana Jones attraction. She seemed to be alone.

…..

Nikki didn't know Finn was there. Her focus was placed on a few papers in her hands, glancing around the place. While in the computer, she made a discovery. There was a file app that revealed about blue plans of some of the attractions from all of the parks. Each of them were labeled to have malfunctions. It was a clue that it was the Overtakers that were the ones messing with the attractions and rides. One of these attraction that recently had a malfunction was at the Indiana Jones show. The rope that held the actor broke and the man had gotten injured by the fall.

After a moment of silence, she pulled out her phone. Wondering if she should call Finn and the others about what she found. She tightly held the phone, staring down at it for a very long time before shaking her head. "No. I need to check this out first. I have to know more about this before I explain it to them." She muttered to herself before putting her phone away and walked onwards.

…..

Finn watched her for a while. It looked like she had paperworks in her hands. He even witnessed her holding the phone. Was she going to call them? At first, he was relieved by this. But then he remembered that if she tried to call him, she'll hear his ringtone. And she would know he was there.

His heart suck a bit when she put the phone down and kept walking onwards. He was confused to why she would not call them when it looked like she was able to. What was going on with her?

Just as he was about to figure out why, he spotted two green toy soldiers marching down the street heading for the Indiana Jones attraction. They were heading for Nikki.

…..

The rest of the Keepers met out at the front gate of Epcot. Already, some of them were concerned that two of the Keepers were missing. The ones that was the most concern was Amanda and David.

"Where's Finn and Nikki?" Amanda asked first while David stared at them with a worried look. He knew that Nikki was acting strange lately, but he never seen her completely disappear unless something was wrong.

"Finn's following Nikki to Hollywood Studios." Philby finally had to tell them.

"Why?" David asked as his expression grew more serious.

"They must be in the computer. Finn mentioned that she was heading for the control room." Maybeck added on, sharing the same worried look as David.

"We believe that she's heading for Hollywood Studios. But we don't know why she's going there alone." Philby explained.

David narrowed his eyes. "Then, we need to get to Hollywood Studios to find them. There could be something wrong."

No one dared to disagree with them. Even Amanda nodded to agree with them. Without a moment to lose, they headed out of the park. Their DHIs disappearing into the outside world.

…..

Wanda parked the car a few miles away from Epcot to avoid the cameras and being seen by the guards. She didn't want to be questioned to why her car was parked there in the middle of the night. She had already been arrested due to the Overtakers framing her. She didn't want to go back to prison for another crime.

She turned her head to the driver side window, seeing the outlines of the Keepers' outlines making their way towards the car. Signing with relief, she unlock the car to allow them to get inside. She quickly noticed David. Her father had been so kind to him and helped him out. After meeting David, she could see that he was a good, very smart kid. So much like his father. She also felt awful for him that he didn't have any parents. It was why she allowed her father to let him stay at the apartment at the Magic Kingdom.

She did a head count for each of the kids. Noticing that two of them were missing. Making her concerned.

"Wanda, Finn and Nikki are already at Hollywood Studios. We need to get there now!" Wanda could hear Jess' voice in a panic tone.

"Hang on then." Wanda didn't question it. Pushing on the petal and going on a high speed down the road leading towards Hollywood Studios.

…..

Finn moved in a fast pace down off the boat and made his way to the Indiana Jones area of the park. Nikki was walking into a trap. He had to warn her. He could call out to the soldiers. Keep them busy so she could run for it.

He didn't know what he was planning to do with the papers and why she didn't tell him or the others about it. But he had to learn to trust her with what she was planning. He just hoped that he was right, and that she wasn't trying to trick him.

He sprinted into a run towards the green soldiers, waving his hands around to get their attention. "Hey! Over here!" This not only caught the attention of the guards, this also caught Nikki's attention. Making her turn her head around to the source of the voice. Her eyes widen when she saw Finn. He had followed her there. She froze in shock and guilt. She wouldn't want him to come while she was on her own investigation. But he still followed her.

Then she realized that she had been followed by the soldiers looking for the Overtakers. How could she be so stupid to not notice them? She thought to herself.

"Nikki! Run" She could head Finn cry out as the Soldiers began to charge towards him.

Nikki began to run, but only made a few steps as she froze again. Turning around to see Finn running from the soldiers. She couldn't just leave him there. What if there were more Overtakers? He would be outnumbered by them.

Nikki ran, but only in a different direction. Going around the back way to head back to Echo Lake. Hiding herself behind one of the building. Seeing Finn running in her direction with the soldiers following closely behind him. She waited till Finn passed him before she tossed over the trash can. Watching as both soldiers tripped over it and fell onto the ground.

Finn stopped and turned around, seeing the soldiers down and Nikki stepping out of her hiding place. Silently encouraging her, but he was still suspicious to her behavior.

"Come on. We need to leave before more of them come." He reached over and grabbed her hand and was about to pull her like a parent dragging a crying, pouting kid.

"Wait! I have to look for something here. The clue's here." Nikki spoke, pulling to stop him from pulling her further.

"What?" Finn turned to her in confusion.

"Wayne left a clue here. I also found the Overtakers plan-"

Finn shushed her, looking around before looking back at her. "It's not safe to talk here. The Overtakers are still out here. We need to get back to the front gate and wait for the others." He then pulled Nikki again by her hand. This time Nikki didn't pull away and allowed him to pull her.

There was so many questions he had to ask her. But for now, he had to get both of them to safety and get back to the others.

"What were you thinking, Nikki?" Finn then asked her in a soft tone as they both ran passed Echo Lake. "You know it's dangerous to go to the parks alone. Why would you do that?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you all. But I was afraid-" She paused, pulling Finn to a halt. She pointed ahead of her. Seeing two figures heading towards them.

"Quick, this way." Finn instructed her, pulling her away to head for Sunset Blvd. They were in serious trouble now. This made Nikki feel even more guilty.

…..

"Where are they?" Willa asked as she glanced round the entrance area of Hollywood Studios. "They should have been here by now."

The Keepers glanced around the place, seeing no signs of Finn or Nikki. Making each of them even more worried.

"I should of stopped her myself. I should of told her not to use the computers anymore." Maybeck signed, blaming himself.

Philby placed a hand on Maybeck's shoulder. "It's not your fault Maybeck. Though, you shouldn't of encouraged her. Either way, the most important thing is to find both of them and make sure they're alright." He ensured him.

"Well, I'm going in there." David said, determined to find Nikki and Finn. Before he could make the first steps, Amanda stopped him.

"Remember, we can't go alone. So I'm going with you."

"Count me in." Maybeck stepped forward to volunteer.

"Alright, then the rest of us could wait here in case Finn and Nikki head for this way. If we see either one of them, we'll call each other. Got it?" Philby spoke up, taking on the role of leadership. Even though Finn was better at this than he was.

"Alright, let's move then." David said before he, along with Amanda and Maybeck moved towards the direction of Sunset Blvd.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finn pulled Nikki with him towards the Tower of Terror. Already, it triggered some memories that appeared in Nikki's mind. She remembers when she and David were there last, they were searching for clues by Wayne's orders. There, she had her first encounter with Maleficent. She had never feared someone so much like her. Just the mention of her name made her shiver. It almost made her pull away from Finn and just run away. But she still remained with him as they headed towards it.

"We'll hide here for now." Finn told her before he gently pushed her inside first before he followed behind her. Nikki glanced around the lobby room. It was like stepping into those old fashion fancy hotels. The place was covered in cobwebs, and she thought she had spotted a raven standing on something. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't a real raven. Just only a décor.

"Over here." Finn called out to her in a whisper, gesturing her over to the side of the room where the red ropes were that would normally block the guests from going in there. Nikki picked up the papers and ran over to where he was.

Finn studied the blue plans, realizing that they show the attractions and rides. "How did you get these?" He lifted his head to look at her.

"I found these on the computer. There was a hidden folder that I managed to hack and got these. I believe the Overtakers are targeting these to trap the guests." She explained as she pointed each of the pages.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn asked in a serious tone. Finding it hard to believe that she found out about these plans. But he also saw this as a positive thing. With finding these plans, they could be one step ahead of the Overtaker and find a way to stop them before they put their plans into action.

"I'm sure of it. I know Wayne told me I shouldn't use the computers in my DHI form. But because I did, I figure out what the Overtakers were up to. I was afraid to tell you guys because I knew you would try to stop me." She admitted with a frown.

Finn nodded, understanding what she meant. And to be honest, he would of tried to stop her. Knowing the risks of a computer. "There's a reason why. What if you get trapped in the computer? If it got turned off, you would never get out of there. And you would be stuck in the Syndrome forever." He explained to her. Seeing her sad about it, he ensured her by putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"Look, we all care about you. If anything happened to you…" He paused, not wanting to think about losing Nikki. Remembering the day he lost Dillard, his best friend.

"But nothing will happen to me. I'm very careful." Nikki spoke up. Wanting to show Finn that she could handle herself.

Finn signed by this. "If you're sure. In case, next time you have to allow me or another Keeper goes with you. You got it?" He said this like his own mother, which scared him a little.

Nikki nodded. "Alright. If it makes you better."

Finn smiled. "There you go." He give her a light pat on the back before they both stood up.

Little did they know that they were being watched by the same raven in the room. It flew out of the building and headed across the park. Landing on the shoulder of the dark fairy herself. Maleficent.

"Have you kept your eyes on them?" She asked the raven. In which it nodded it's head in response.

"Good work, Diablo." The witch smirk, looking across the park. "Everything is going according to plan. This time, they won't see it coming." She darkly laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

…..

Nikki paused before standing in front of the entrance of the Fantasmic stadium. It brought back some good, and even bad memories. It was the time where she, along with David came there with their other Disney Character friends. They all worked together to save the Keepers when they were kidnapped by the Overtakers.

Finn paused, following his glance to see where she was staring at. Frowning at the sight. He too, shared the same bad memories. He didn't like to think about it. And he figured the other Keepers didn't want to talk about it either.

""Do you think they're hiding in there? The Overtakers?" Nikki spoke up after a long moment of silence. Her eyes were still on the entrance.

"I don't know." Finn replied, turning to her. It wasn't the best answer he could give her, but sometimes even as a leader he didn't have all of the answers he was seeking. "Let's just keep moving. We wouldn't want any OTs to find us out here." He gestured her to keep walking.

…..

It wasn't long till the rest of the Keepers found their way into Hollywood Studios, finding Finn and Nikki hiding near the front gate of the park.

"It's about time we found you both. You give us all a scare." Maybeck walked over towards them. Slightly angry, but relieved that both of his friends were safe.

"What's about these computers, Nikki?" Charlene asked as he approached her. "Is it really true you can go DHI into the computers?

"Well, yeah. Of course." She replied with a shrug. "I wanted to tell you guys, but I had to find the files first. The one about the Overtakers. And I have to keep it a secret. Because Wayne told me it was too dangerous."

"It IS dangerous." Philby firmly stated. "There's a good reason why Wayne wouldn't want us to go in there. We could have a malfunction and our DHIs could be trapped or destroyed by the firewall they usually put on the computers. Or worse, if the Overtakers have control of them, they would find a way to destroy our DHIs in there."

"I know that." Nikki tried to ensure him. "But so far I haven't dealt with those problems. And it's been very useful in our cause. See, look." She showed them all the files that she and Finn looked through.

"Philby has a good point, Nikki." Finn turned to her. "I can't allow you or the others to get trapped into the computer if anything goes wrong."

"But…" Nikki frowned.

"I know it's been useful. But I think it's best that we avoid them till we know how to defeat the Overtakers without them trying to kill us with them. I order you to stay away from the computers. Understand?" Finn strictly said. Surprising himself that he was turning into his father with his words.

Nikki hung her head downwards, nodding her head. "I understand. I promise I will stay away from the computers."

Maybeck let out a sign of relief by this. Not wanting the computers to endanger her or anyone else. Though he felt bad, knowing Nikki only wanted to help.

David give her a concerned glance. Wanting so much to support her idea. But knew he had to follow orders as much as she had to.

"Let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Willa said as she glanced around with a worried look.

"She's right. We have the clues we need for now. It's time to return home. We'll all meet after school to discuss more." Finn explained as they walked over to the bushes where the button was. Everyone held hands with each other as he pressed the button to send them all back to their beds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nikki was nervous when Wayne gave her a call onto her laptop on the Kingdom Keeper site. Wanting to have a small chat with her.

"Wayne, I know what you're going to say. And, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not obeying your orders. Even though I find something important, that was no excuse for what I did." She glanced over at Wayne's face on the screen with a frown.

Wayne was silent for a moment before speaking up. "It was no excuse. You could of gotten yourself or the others into trouble. But, I have to admit that you did a great job with finding the clue of the Overtaker's plan."

Nikki give him a shocked look by what he just said. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Wayne smiled to her. "But, no more of this keeping secrets from everyone. Not even to your mother."

"But I worry her too much." Nikki admitted. "She has a hard time letting me do stuff sometimes. Especially nowadays. Even though she wants me to get out there more and do something. She still worries about me."

"I can't blame her though." Wayne frowned. "You both just lost your father. And she wants so much for you and doesn't want anything bad happening to you. You just have to show you how much you can handle yourself and try not to worry her as much."

"I'll try to remember that. I want so much to trust her with our secret with the Kingdom Keepers. But I don't know how she's going to react to it. Or if she'll ever let me help you guys again." Nikki frowned as she explained.

"That's entirely up to her and how she feels. But for now, let's discuss about the clues you and Finn found. She only have a short amount of time to talk before I have to go into hiding again."

"Hiding?" Nikki looked over at him in concern.

"The Overtakers have been after me since I started the problem, and won't stop at nothing till they can get rid of me. Now, to business." He changed the subject.

"Oh, right." Nikki pulled out the copies of the paperwork she collected from the computers.

"I was right about one thing. The Overtakers are using the computers as part of their plan. I think they're going to try to malfunction the machine. Only all at once. Causing all the parks to close. Forever." She had shivers down her spine as she said this.

Wayne was silent for a moment. "It's just as we feared. The Villains are getting clever with their attempts to take over the parks. We need to put a stop to their plans, or else their control on the computers will cause distraction and chaos. If they keep doing this, they'll hack into the system and find out the secrets of the Keepers and find a way to keep the parks for themselves so no one can get in."

"They can even get the secrets of your whereabouts." Nikki added with a worried look.

"Exactly." Wayne nodded. "I want you and David to crossover tonight. You two will find a microchip that I hidden in one of the parks. I can't tell you which one. But you'll know once you wake up there."

"What sort of microchip?" She raised her eyebrows.

"All will be explained soon, It's just too dangerous to let out anything more. And whatever you do, don't jump into the computers. The Overtakers will be watching your every step.I wish you both good luck." Wayne give her a smile before the video went black.

"Microchip…" Nikki repeated as she sat there in thought. Her mother was already suspicious that she would always leave the house often or appear in her normal clothing as she goes to bed, but she has to do whatever it takes to protect the parks and protect each of the Keepers as she promised to do in the past.

…..

Wanda was in the kitchen of her father's home making herself and David a cup of tea while David was sitting at the desk doing research on the Overtakers' plan that Wayne had explained to him and the other Keepers.

"It's rather interesting, isn't it? Though, it's also very complicated." David said from the other room as he studied the paperwork in his hands.

"Well, of course it's complicated." Wanda stated as she stepped out of the kitchen with two mugs in her hands. "The Disney imagineers would use special codes like symbols or hard riddles to hide their future plans so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands like our theme park competitors or the Overtakers. It has worked successfully through many decades." She pointed out as she glanced down at the paper that David was holding. "Though, I fear that the Overtakers had already figure out some of these codes and using them to hack into the system."

"Well, that solves the problem to part of what the OTs are going after. But if I can figure out the rest of this, I can see what Wayne's trying to tell us or what the rest of the codes mean. It would help us defeat the Overtakers and how we can protect Disney." David leaned back in the chair, rubbing his chin.

Wanda giggled. "You remind me so much of my dad when you do that."

"I do?" David turned to her in confusion.

"Of course. I can see how my father looks upon you as his own son. You have so much spark and determination within you." Wanda said as she handed him a warm mug with the tea. "I know you'll be able to figure this out." She give him a light pat on the back before slipping something into his hand.

David took notice and realized it was a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and read the note inside.

 _You and Nikki will crossover tonight. She will explain everything. ~W._

David smiled at the note, already figuring out who it's from. "Wherever you are, Wayne. Thanks." He softly mumbled to himself.

…..

Nikki let out a soft groan as she awoke from slumber, finding herself laying on the ground in front of Spaceship Earth. Putting her guess to that she was somewhere in Epcot.

"Nikki?" She heard a whisper calling to her. She lifted her head to see that David was standing over her.

"You alright?" He asked her, then offered a hand to her.

"Yeah, I'm cool." She smiled as she took hold of his hand as he helped her up from the ground. "It's great that we get to team up again. It's been so long."

"Yes, I know." David smiled, rubbing behind his neck. "So, what's the mission?"

"To find a microchip. Wayne wouldn't explain why, but he said that we have to find it before the Overtakers do." She explained, remembering what Wayne said.

"Right." David nodded. "We'll have to be careful then. The Overtakers could be lurking around watching us. Or they could use us to find the chip."

"We'll keep ourselves from the cameras and go invisible. As long as our DHIs are invisible, it'll be harder for anyone to see us out here." Nikki said as she led both of them in between the stores on the side of the park where their holograms turned a bright glowing blue before they disappeared from sight.

"Where to?" David's voice whispered out.

Nikki glanced out, only her head appearing to check to see if the coast was clear before pulling her head back into their hiding places. "If we can get past the Pin Central and get to the bridge, we'll have to get into the water to prevent the cameras on us."

David signed. "So, into the waters then."

Nikki frowned and nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'll have to man up and face the waters." David stuttered, but tried to show confidence into his tone.

Nikki smiled by this before turned her head to look at the court area. "Follow me." She whispered before both of them rushed into the Pin Central. Their holograms glowing as they ran towards the bridge. Nikki didn't hesitate as she quickly jumped into the cold water lake. David paused before he jumped in after her. Their DHIs disappearing underneath the service. Luckily David was able to swim better than last time when they were in this lake a few months ago.

Nikki glanced upwards as she swam, noticing a blinking up above her. She thought about the Reflections of Earth attraction that was close to where they were. She make a swooshing motion with her hands to make bubble waves towards David. Signaling him to follow her. Doing so, David followed closely with Nikki as they for the giant statue of the Earth's globe in the center of the lake. Usually it would be lit up with lights and would open up to hold up the torch for the fireworks display every night and a water fountain that would run with the show. Now that the park was empty, it was only just a statue with the lights still on.

Nikki and David lifted their heads above the water to glance over at the globe. Noticing the same blinking light that caught Nikki's attention before. It was blinking somewhere on the globe.

"Head for the globe." She whispered to David. Paddling her way over to the globe with her fellow Keeper following behind her. She held onto the edge of the globe to pull herself up before helping David by taking hold of his invisible hand to pull him up. Hearing him panting from lack of energy.

"That actually went better than I thought." He softly laughed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." She giggled along with him. "At least your powers didn't go haywire this time."

"That was the goal." He nervously smiled before turning to the globe. Also noticing the blinking light bulb from the globe.

"It shouldn't be doing that." He said as he went over to study the source of the blinking light. "The workers here should of checked it and replaced the lightbulb."

"Unless…" Nikki paused as she too studied the light as she stepped closer to it. "David, take a look at this." She pointed out with her finger. "Where it's blinking, it's on the North American part of the globe." She crept closer as she noticed something off about the light. "It's not a default lightbulb. It was placed there on purpose. Because look."

She led David closer to the map, pointing to the Florida part of the North American metal map. Then reached her hand into the globe and she felt an object behind the structure. She managed to pull out the microchip wrapped in waterproof ziplock bag with a note inside of it.

"Or course." David softly gasped. "The Flordia on the globe was the clue to finding the chip. Also it's a good place to hide it from the Overtakers so they wouldn't think to come here."

"Exactly." Nikki grinned before she pulled out the paper and read the note.

 _Keep this microchip safe. I will send you a message when I reveal the chip to you and the rest of the Keepers. ~W._

"Yep, this was certainly from Wayne. He's always so clever with hiding clues." Nikki smiled to herself before placing the note back into the ziplock bag before securing it to keep the chip dry since they still had to swim back across the lake.

"Let's find the button and get back. I'll talk to Finn tomorrow and tell him what we found." She instructed him.

"And I'll ask Wanda about the chip and see what she knows about it." David responded back with a grin.

Nikki smiled back at him. "I knew I can count on someone like you, David." She said to him before jumping into the water. David watched her with a frown, wanting so much to tell her how much he tells about her. But they still had a mission in their minds at the moment to talk about the less important stuff. He then jumped into the water and swam back across the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, there really was a microship in the Refections of Earth." Finn tried to process all of what Nikki explained to him about their mission last night.

"Yep. I never thought of it to be possible, but there it was." Nikki shrugged as she kept on explaining.

"And you didn't…jump into the computers, did you?" Finn give her a serious look.

"Oh, no. I didn't." Nikki shook her hand truthfully. "I already promised I wouldn't. And besides, Wayne explained that since the Overtakers may have control of the computers, none of us are safe by jumping into the computers. Or else they'll try to trap us there and we would never wake up again."

Finn signed with relief. "Good. Because I wouldn't want any of you guys to get hurt or caught. As a leader, I have to look out for you."

"I understand that." Nikki's tone softened. "And I want to protect you all the same way. Because we're a team. Actually we're like a family. We all have to look out for each other. Especially all that we've gone through."

"Thanks, Nikki." Finn smiled. "So, you and David were doing this mission together. Did he say anything to you last night?" He asked her curiously. He shouldn't he interfering into their business, but the curiosity got the best of him.

"Umm…not that I'm aware of expect what Wanda's been telling him. Why? Was there anything he was supposed to tell me?" She asked him with confusion.

"Oh! Um…." Finn stuttered. _Nice going, Whitman._ He shouldn't of asked that. Especially when she didn't know.

"Finn Whitman." Nikki narrowed her eyes. "What did David say? Did he complained about me?"

"No no! It's not that." He nervously said. "He likes you. Really likes you."

"Actually, he has a crush on you." Amanda said from behind Finn. Which caught him by surprise that she had been standing there this whole time.

Nikki give them both a shock expression. "Wait, David likes me that much?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he really likes you, Nikki. I'm shocked you don't notice." Finn nervously rubbed his arm.

"He's crazy about you. He's told me so much about you that he won't shut up about you." Amanda laughed before sitting down with them. "David is a lucky friend. To have a crush to someone as amazing as you are."

Nikki was silent for a long moment. "David….has a crush on me? Well, that could explain why he's been acting weird. But…" Then, a smile drew upon her face.

"I saw that." Amanda smirked.

"Saw what?" Nikki blushed, trying to pretend she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You like him, don't you?" Finn teased her with a smile.

"I think you both are crazy and I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she picked up her tray and began to walk away.

"Awww…two love birds." Amanda smiled as she watched Nikki walk away. "It reminds me of how we met back then."

"It certainly does." Finn warmly smiled to Amanda, taking hold of her hand underneath the table.

…..

Nikki had just put away her books from the last class of the day. Getting ready to leave and meet the other Keepers at Aunt Jelly's pottery shop. Just as she closed the locker and turned around, her eyes met with Greg Luowski who glared down upon her.

"Ah, Luowski." Nikki grinned to try to hide her fear, trying to act cheerful. "Good to see you on this fine day."

"I know you have it, Tyler." Luowski said emotionless, his false green eyes stared at her without blinking. It was like he was being under control.

"What? My lunch money?" She raised an eyebrow.

She jumped slightly when Luowski hit his fist close to her to hit the lockers.

"Don't play with me. You have the microchip and I will take it from you!" He threatened to her as he crept closer to her where they were face to face. He was making it harder for her to escape. Worse of all, his breath was foul with rotten eggs and meat. It made her stomach drop.

"I don't have a microchip. If you want one, go to the science room." Nikki said, wanting so much to turn her head away to get away from his horrible breath.

"Not that kind of Microchip! The one you took from Epcot. And _she_ wants it!" Her blood ran cold as he mentioned 'she'. As in Maleficent.

"Hand it over! Or I'll have to break your arm!" He grabbed her arm tightly, squeezing it.

"Don't you dare Luowski!" Both heads were turned to Finn's voice as he was charging towards him. He didn't want to fight him, but he was willing to do anything to get Luowski off of Nikki before he did any harm to her. "If you dare hurt her, you're going to have to deal with the teachers. Or with me." He glared.

"Or me!" Amanda was standing next to Finn, having her hands up to show that she was willing to use her powers to take him down.

Luowski smirked by his words, slowly letting go of Nikki's arm. "You Keepers will give us the chip, and you have till tonight to do so. Or there will be consequences." He stepped back and turned away. Disappearing down the hallway. This wasn't even Luowski's words, Finn thought. He was certainly being controlled by Maleficent.

Amanda was the first to rush over to Nikki to check up on her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked with concerned. Wanting so much to use her powers on that bully, but knew she would get in trouble for doing it in the school.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She panted. "It's not the first time Luowski has done this. But, I am worried of what he said."

"So am I." Finn went over to the two girls, looking concerned as well. "What did he want from you?"

"The one thing that David and I took." Nikki answered. "But, how could we know about that? Unless…"

"The OTKs must of followed you both last night and found out that you took the chip." Amanda figured.

"It's not safe to talk here. We need to find the other Keepers and warn them." Finn cautiously glanced around before he led Nikki and Amanda outside of the school. Charlene was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the looks on their faces, she frowned.

"What happened?" Charlene asked with a worried look.

"Luowski." Finn simply said. "Call Maybeck and tell him that we need to meet elsewhere. The OTKs know about Jelly's place and they'll start looking there."

"We'll go to my house." Nikki offered. "I doubt the Overtakers know about that place. We should be safe there to talk." She said as she pulled out her phone. She was hesitated, but begins to dial. This was certainly going to make her mother very suspicious. But she had no choice.

…..

Luckily for Nikki, her mother wasn't home from work yet. And her grandmother was the easiest person to trust with her Kingdom Keepers secret. In fact, she offered all of the kids glasses of water. It wasn't Mrs Whitman's cookies, but it was still refreshment. By a knock at the door, she went over to let in the last Keeper, Philby inside. In his hands, he had his laptop that Finn asked him to bring.

"Is everyone all here?" Finn called out, counting if all of the Keepers were there.

"Everyone's here and accounted for." Jess called back.

"Good, then let's get started." He rubbed his hands before sitting down on the sofa while the other Keepers gathered around him. "Nikki, do you have the microchip?"

"Actually, I have it." David stated as he pulled out the ziplock bag with the microchip with the note from Wayne. Finn picked it up from him and began to read the note. His concerns went for Wayne since he had been hiding again from the Overtakers. Then he carefully picked up the microchip.

"Philby, can this fit onto the laptop?" He turned to Philby and handed the chip to him.

"It's worth a try." Philby took the microchip and gently placed it into the small chip insert, hearing the click sound as it fit. He waited a minute before a small video box showed up on the screen. The video went black to a face of Wayne appearing on the screen.

"It's Wayne!" Willa cried out as they all got closer to look at the man on the computer.

"Hello Keeper. If you're watching this now, then you have succeeded with your first part of the mission," Wayne's voice was spoken directly towards them. Finn was relieved to see him that he was alright. Nikki couldn't help but to smile as she saw him. "Listen, your mission might be your most dangerous yet. The Overtakers have grown in power since the last time. With Maleficent and the other villains on the loose, they'll do more harm than before. So far they've try to injure a few workers in the parks to put their plans into action. They're greatest weapon with this is the computers. With it, not only they can gather hidden secret documents, but they can jump into it in hologram forms. Not only they can get around the parks that way, they can even escape and enter into our world. Into your homes. Nowhere will be safe away from them. You must find a way to stop the systems they're using and shut down their plans. You'll have to go into the MGM building where your DHIs were first made and get into the main system. Good luck Keepers. And be careful." He said with his face full of concern before the screen went black again.

Everyone in the room was silent for a long moment.

"That can't be good." Maybeck frowned. "We know that the Overtakers can get out of the parks personally, but by computers they can spy and even jump into our homes in fast pace."

"It's a quicker way to get rid of us." Nikki said worriedly.

"And possibly build more of their army by turning everyone into OTKs." David narrowed his eyes upon this. He too was worried.

"So, what's the plan then, Whitman?" Maybeck asked as they turned to Finn.

"Wayne said that we have to get into the MGM building and get into the main system. And that's what we're going to do." Finn put on his serious, leadership look. Looking into the mission that they were given. "We'll have to split into teams. One team will go into the MGM Studios. And the second team will have to keep the Overtakers distracted so they don't catch us."

"We're going to need a third team. To patrol the area since there might be more Overtakers out there." David suggested.

Finn nodded as he agreed with him. "Philby, you along with Nikki and Jess will be in the control room and monitoring the park. Amanda, you with David and Charlene will be keeping the Overtakers distracted while me, Maybeck, and Willa will sneak into MGM. Is there any questions?"

"Where do we meet up afterwards?" Charlene asked the first question.

"Where the fob would be. Hiding in the lake where Ariel is holding it for us." Finn answered.

"And, what if something goes wrong?" Willa give a worried look as she asked.

"Maybe we can provide a signal to alert the others that there's danger." Philby let out his idea.

"I can always release a bright lightning bolt so it can be seen. That can be the signal." David suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, David." Amanda smiled at the idea.

"And if anything does go wrong, we'll all return to the fob and be went back home." Nikki added.

"Great! Then we have a plan." Finn grinned, feeling proud to be a part of this great team. "We'll all meet at Hollywood Studios tonight at midnight."

"It's a deal!" Maybeck stood up proudly.

"Thanks for letting us come over here, Nikki." Willa said to her with a smile as she glanced around her house, noticing a picture of a man in uniform. Curious, she walked over and studied the picture. "Hey, Nikki? Is this your father?"

"Oh, yes. That's him." Nikki smiled before walking over to where Willa was standing. "He was in the Air Force."

"So, where is he? When's he coming home?" Charlene asked.

Nikki frowned and went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, but he passed away over a year ago."

Everyone looked over at Nikki after she said that. David frowned, already knowing since Nikki already told her a few months ago.

"I'm so sorry, Nikki." Willa give her a sad glance.

"That must be tough on you and your family." Maybeck walked over, gently placing a hand over her shoulder.

Nikki give a nod to them before she glanced over at the picture of her father. "It's alright. It's been hard without him, but I know he's in my heart. I keep moving onwards, fighting to protect Disney for him. He would have been so proud. And, he would have loved all of you." A smile drew upon her face before turning to the others. "He knew of Wayne years ago since I was a child. I don't know how, but they were friends back then."

"Wait, he knew Wayne?" Philby stared in shock.

"Yeah. It was how Wayne found me. And that's when I made a decision to become a Keeper."

"And we're glad that you are part of the team. You and David. And we owe you both so much for rescuing us back then." Finn smiled to her before he placed a hand onto her shoulder. Also smiling to David, which he smiled back.

Just then, the front door opened as Nikki mom stepped into the house. A shock expression spread across her face when there were teenagers in the house. "Nikki, am I missing something?" She asked as she closed the door.

""It's alright, mom. These are my friends from school. We're having a studying party before the exams." Nikki covered up before walking over to her mother.

"That's right, dear. And don't worry, I've been supervising." Nikki's grandmother backed her up as she stepped out from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Mrs Tyler. We're just about to leave." Philby added on before he folded up his laptop and stood up. "Willa, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, of course." Willa walked over to the door with Philby before turning around to Nikki. "We'll see you later, Nikki. Thank you again." She said before both of them stepped outside.

"I should get going too. Aunt Jelly would want me back at the shop." Maybeck also headed for the door. Giving a smile to Nikki before heading off. Charlene soon followed after him.

"Come on, Amanda. We should get back as well." Jess led Amanda towards the door. Before leaving, Amanda give Nikki a hug. "See you later, Nikki." She smiled to her before leaving with Jess.

Finn turned to Nikki before giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Remember what we discussed." He whispered to her. Nikki give a nod before Finn turned to her mother. "Thanks for allowing us to study here, Mrs Tyler. Your daughter is a really good friend. I just wanted to say that." He ensured to her before he headed out to find Amanda and Jess.

"Well, I guess I should go too." David said before turning to Nikki.

"Yeah, probably for the best. But I'll see you later." Nikki ensured him with a small smile.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but…" He paused.

"You can tell me later. Maybe now's not a good time." She said, already knowing what he was going to tell her.

David gently placed a kiss onto her cheek before he walked over to Mrs Tyler. "I've never got to thank you for all that your family has done for me."

"It's alright, David." Mrs Tyler smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You should be going though. Wanda will be waiting for you." She said before gesturing him towards the front door. Nikki watched as he give her one last glance before stepping out of the house.

"So, those were your Keeper friends?" Her mother said after putting her purse onto the couch.

Nikki gave her a surprised look that her mother figured out who were friends were. "Yes, they're part of the Disney after school program that I told you about."

"I know that. That's odd that you all gathered to do a study session. But, at least you're hanging out with friends instead of being alone like you've been doing lately." She turned to Nikki with a concerned look.

"I know that look." Nikki read her mother's face. "There's more to it."

"I just think that you doing this after school thing is interfering with other stuff." Her mother stated.

"How is it interfering anything?" Nikki questioned her, folding her arms. "My grades in school is still good. And I'm not in any trouble."

"Yes, I know. But last time you were hanging out with those other kids, you were in a coma. And you were almost killed by fictional characters."

Nikki couldn't believe what her mother was saying. "You mean the symdrome. And that's because I was on a mission to save my friends. We're part of a group that's trying to protect the magic. And not just that, we're protecting the world from these villains."

"But I can't lose you, Nikki. I already lost your father. I can't allow that to happen to you." Her mother turned serious as she give her daughter a sad glance. "It's why I think you should stay away from them."

"I can't do that, mom. They're my friends." Nikki spoke up. "They're not the reason. No one will be safe if these Overtakers out there. I'm sorry, mother. But I will not stay away from them. You don't walk away from friends." She turned away and went into her bedroom.

Grandma Tyler stepped out, turning to the other woman. "Pamela, there's no need for that."

Mrs Tyler signed, turning to grandma. "You don't understand. There's something that I haven't told her, and I don't want her to end up in the same fate of the Keepers."

"But, you and Bill were like the Keepers. Back when you were kids in California in Disneyland." Grandma frowned.

"Yes, but that was before the accident." She frowned. "After William died, things changed."

Grandma Tyler was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "What happened to him wasn't either of your faults Pamela. And also, you have to think of Bill would of said. The death of William changed him, but he would never give up on his missions to protect his friends and the magic of Disney. I have no doubt that He would encourage Nikki to do the same." She said before she turned back into the kitchen. Leaving Pamela to ponder and think about her own thoughts. 'Could she be right?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Are you ready to do this?" Wanda asked as she prepared the couch for David like she would always do every night. The thought of having a stranger into her father's home terrified her at first. But after getting to known David and saw the kindness within him, she eventually grew to loving him like he was her own son. Also she knew that he was a huge part of the Keepers. So having him being tossed onto the streets without a place to stay wasn't an option. She tried to do the same to help Amanda and Jess, but she knew Mrs Nash, their care taker wouldn't allow that.

"I don't think any of us would be ready to deal with all of this, but I'm willing to do it." David honestly admitted. Wanda nodded, for she had to agree with him. Understanding how she felt. Though, she knew more since she was the daughter of Wayne.

"Just be careful. All of you." Wanda said, sounding like his mother. He really missed that. To have a family. To have a mother.

"We will, Wanda. I'll take sure of that." David give her a smile before he laid down on the couch to get comfortable. Then allowed his eyes to get droopy and let the sleep come in by imagining complete darkness and quietness.

…..

"David?" He heard a voice upon him, realizing that Charlene was standing over him trying to shake him awake. Finally opening his eyes to see her. She smiled down at him before she offered a hand to him to help him up onto his feet.

David took a glance around, realizing that they were standing close to Echo Lake in Disney's Hollywood Studios. "It's a shame a place like this that is so beautiful, can turn into the Overtakers' playground." He said before turning to Charlene, who nodded when she agreed.

"If only that were possible to come here without having to run or fight." Charlene added, her smile faded by this point. The thought of the Overtakers still frighten her. They had shook her in so many ways. But, she knew that the Keepers needed her. Especially Maybeck. After all they been through, she would never give up on her own team. She was their Charlene, the athlete.

It wasn't long till they saw Amanda running over to them, glowing in her hologram state. "Alright, we're all here." She smiled, relieved to find them instead of the OTs. Her face turned into a serious expression before explaining the plan. "Finn told me that the few of the OTs were lurking around the Tower of Terror. We'll all split up and scatter around the park to see if anymore Overtakers are out here. And if we see them, we need to lure them away from the MGM studios and the control booths. The other Keepers are already there."

"But, what if something goes wrong?" Charlene questioned, not liking the idea of going separated. But it was the only way for them to find the Overtakers quickly.

"The others in the control booth can let out signals throughout the park if there's any trouble." David suggested.

"Great!" Amanda grinned upon the idea." David and I will come to you and we'll stop the Overtakers there." The other two agreed with Amanda's plan. "Right, let's move out." She ordered before the three of them split up. Amanda headed for the Tower of Terror. David headed to the other side of the park to the Movie-themed section. Charlene stepped inside of the Chinese theater and headed for the stairs. Making her up to the top floor and found access to the roof. With this, she can have a good view of the entire park.

…

Philby led Willa and Nikki to the control booth close to the entrance of the park. Allowing the two girls to step in first by going through the door in their holograms like how Finn taught them to. Either by thinking of the dark tunnel, or just a white light of nothingness. Philby soon followed behind them and headed for the computers. Turning on the screens to access the cameras while Nikki did the same on the other side of the room with the set of computers. Willa stayed by the door to keep a look out for anyone that would try to get into the control booth. Like a co-worker or a Overtaker.

"There, I can see them." Philby pointed out to the screen that showed an image of the Tower of Terror. Spotting a few dark figures lurking around the place. They looked too young to be Disney employees. And they didn't look like any of the characters from the parks. But they did wear all black. It was the OTKs. One of them was Sally the others were just the other girls that neither of the Keepers know of.

"Nikki, send the signal to the others. The OTKs are there and they're on the move." Philby instructed her.

"On it." Nikki was already at work on the controls. She switched the one light close to the Center of the park on and off like in a morse code.

…..

Charlene's attention towards the park below her was caught by the blinking light at one of the street lights. She didn't know much about morse code, but she did know a little of it to know that it was the signal. Spotting David walking around, she waved her hands upwards to catch his attention.

At the corner of his eyes, David notice Charlene right away and turned to her. With her hands, Charlene signal that the OTKs were spotted and then pointed to the left of her direction to where they were. David give a nod to her before heading into that direction. He looked around to see if he could find Amanda, but she was nowhere to be seen. He hoped that she too saw the signal and was already heading there. He quickly made his move and headed into that direction where Charlene pointed to. Quicken his pace to get there before the OTKs got away.

He reach one of the pillars close to where the Tower of Terror was, hiding behind it to peer out. He spotted Sally talking to the other girls that were also under the spell by the looks in their green eyes.

"Did you tie up the security guard?" Sally firmly spoke as she eyed the other two.

"He's nice and secured as you told us to." One of the girls responded. "But it won't be long before someone else comes around here to find the guard here."

"If that happens, then you know what to do. Same goes if you see any of those Keepers." Sally sneered at the last word. "Remember, they have the microchip. Maleficent wants it. Do whatever it takes to get it from them."

The two minion girls agreed, not questioning the orders that were given to them. They turned to head towards where the pillars were. David pulled himself to hide behind the pillars so he couldn't been seen as the two girls passed by him. He waited till both of them were gone before he turned his attention to Sally who was heading into the building.

He gave a glance around behind him. Seeing that Amanda hasn't showed up yet. But he couldn't wait for her knowing that Sally was right there. He stood up and headed into the building.

…..

Finn already lead Maybeck and Jess inside of the MGM Building. Keeping themselves as quiet as possible. They didn't want to alert anyone that they were there. It didn't matter if it was a Disney Staff. It was just anyone that had the green eyes who were under control of Maleficent.

They sneaked down the corridor to head for the green screening room where they all met for the first time and filmed their DHI holograms. It held a bitter-sweet memory for Finn. And especially for Maybeck. Jess only been into this room once when the Keepers filmed the holograms for herself and Amanda.

Finn was the first to move his head and peeked into the room, scanning around for any sights of anyone. So far, the room was empty. But it didn't meant that it could just be safe to step inside. He was heisted as he slowly stepped into the room. The only sound in the room was the clicking of his shoes against the hard floor.

Maybeck was about to signal Jess to follow along with him into the room, then he froze when he noticed the dreamy look upon her face. There was a haze in her eyes. She was sitting against the wall of the corridor as she pulled out a notepad and a pencil and began to sketch on the paper. He could of sworn that he was seeing her drawing so fast that it look like someone fast forwarded her on their television.

He knelt down beside her and was about to touch her shoulder before she gasped when she woke up from the state she was in before. "Are you alright there?" He asked her in concern.

Jess' head felt so heavy that she had to hold it up, dropping the notepad for Maybeck to pick up and read. He raised his eyebrows as he was trying to understand what the drawings meant. All he could see was the picture of a microchip on the top right side of the page, while the other side of the page had a hand stretching out from a computer. In the center, there were bold words that said, "DANGER!"

"What does this all mean, Jess?" He whispered as he was checking to make sure she was alright.

"I-It's a trap." Jess turned to him with a frighten look. "We're walking into a trap."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Philby paid close attention to the camera that pointed to the Tower of Terror. Watching as David ran inside of the waiting area as he was following Sally. He could tell that something wasn't right about all of this. Where was Amanda and Charlene? Why weren't they there yet?

He turned to the other cameras, seeing Charlene not standing at the Chinese Tower anymore. But he did find her heading towards the other side of the park towards the Star Wars Tours ride.

"I'm not seeing Amanda." He worriedly said.

"What?" Willa turned to him with a worried look.

"I'm not seeing her on these cameras either." Nikki also was studying the screens. Still trying to use the lights on the streets to signal. Waiting to see if anyone would show up. Till she did finally saw something on one of the screens. She spotted Amanda fighting with a few green figures around her. It was the green toy soldiers from Toy Story.

"I found her! With the OTs!" She pointed out before Philby ran over to where she was.

"Look, there's Charlene!" Philby also pointed. Charlene's hologram was seen heading for where Amanda was.

"I just hope Finn, Maybeck, and Jess are out of harm's way." Willa said worriedly.

"I'll send a signal to David to tell him to turn around. He can't have him falling for a trap." Nikki said as she right away hit the switches to the lights near the Tower of Terror. Hoping he would be able to see them.

…..

David reached the end of the waiting section and found himself in the courtyard. He was about to step inside to follow Sally till he spotted a figure heading for him. Till he stopped to notice the lights near the attraction was going off. It was signal that there was trouble. But before he could move, he spotted a figure standing not too far from him. It was teenage girl. Amanda. He signed with relief when she finally reached up to him.

"Amanda?" He called out to her as he stepped closer to her. He was just about to reach her till something in the back of his mind told him to stop. He then studied the girl in front of him and found a few things wrong. One, Amanda wore a black shirt and jeans when they last saw each other. This time, she was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. Two, Amanda's eyes were not the usual normal green eyes he was familiar with. They were eerily green.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step back. His hand was already filled with electrical bolts that were ready for him to strike at who this imposter was. A smirk appeared on the fake Amanda's face before she was engulfed by purple smoke and she was turned into the Evil Queen.

"Such a clever boy. You figured it out." The Evil Queen walked towards the teenage boy. Sally stepped to the side of her.

"We knew you would be coming this way. It was a matter of time." Sally giggled.

It was a trap, David thought. The OTKs tricked him into stepping out. His concern was for the other Keepers. Where was Amanda? Did they have her? Either way, he wasn't doing down like this. If he had to, he would fight his way out and find the other Keepers.

"So, you have me. What do you plan to do?" David asked them, trying to act brave in front of them.

The evil queen lifted her hands up towards the boy. Muttering a few words silently. Suddenly, David's arms were pulled downwards and were pitted to his sides. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull them off of him. And he couldn't even form his lightning bolts.

"There, that should hold you." The Evil Queen approached him where they were a few inches away from him. She turned to Sally and gestured with her head to go over to where David was. Sally walked over and dug her hands into all of his pockets. He could see the disappointment in her face as she turned to the Evil Queen.

"He doesn't have it on him." Sally said before walking away to stand next to the Evil Queen again.

"So, where is it, boy? Where have you and your little friends hidden the Microchip." The Queen narrowed her eyes at him as she made a movement with her hand. David let out a grunt as he felt himself being squeezed. It was like a hug, only more painful.

"We….don't…have it!" He let out loudly, trying to wiggle as much as he could to get free. But each time he did that, the more the Evil Queen squeezed him.

"Don't lie to me, boy." The queen stepped forward till their faces almost touched. "We know you all have it. If you don't speak now, then I will _make_ you speak."

…..

Finn gave a glance around the room. Expecting for something to jump in upon him. Since it happened too often for his comfort. He then turned around to the door, seeing that Maybeck and Jess stepping inside. He grew concerned by the looks on their face.

"Whitman. It's a trap. This whole situation." Maybeck softly spoke, though it sounded like his normal shouting.

"It's true, Finn." Jess handed him the notepad with the sketch on it. He studied the picture. His heart dropped of what he saw. It was the microchip that Nikki and David found. And then there was the hand coming from the computer. He wondered if this was part of the Overtakers plan. Using the computers to get to them.

None of them were able to let out a work before the three of them turned their heads towards the computer on the desk when it suddenly turned on. All it showed was a normal glowing blue screen.

"Please tell me you turned that on, Whitman." Maybeck said as his eyes were glued to the screen.

"I-I didn't turn it on." Finn responded, inching towards the screen.

"Finn wait!" Jess called out. Finn did stop. The screen now turned from blue to an eerily green. Then a familiar face appeared on it. Maleficent.

"Silly children. You really should be more cautious into coming here." She give them a dark grin.

Finn glared and stormed over to the computer. "What are you planning to do, Maleficent?!" He shouted to her. He had enough of this witch. At this point, he was ready to tear into the screen and rip her out to deal with her.

"As I say before, Finn. You all shouldn't have meddled with our plans. Now, you will pay _severely_ for it." Her eyes narrowed as she said this. "This time, none of you will be getting out of this place _alive_."

"What do you mean by that?" Maybeck stepped forward next to Finn, his fists tighten.

"If we can't capture you all together, then we'll have to get you all one…by….one." Upon those words, the screen suddenly turned off. Leaving a black, useless screen.

"NO!" Finn grabbed the monitor and shook it, but nothing happened.

"Whitman, we need to get out of here and find the others." Maybeck pulled him back from the screen.

"Guys!' Jess cried out and pointed towards the doorway. Blocking their only way out was an army of the Stormtroopers from Star Wars. Their guns pointing directly at the trio.

…..

The pain that David was feeling throughout his entire body was unbearable. So much so that it was harder for him to breathe as she was squeezing him with her magic. If he wasn't trapped like this, he would have already zapped her.

"Are we ready to speak now, _David_?" The Evil Queen spoke his name. Making his eyes widen. Then realized that the Overtakers now had access to all of their names. Including his and Nikki's names.

"I already told you! I don't know!" He shouted his reply that he give out for the fourth time. Deciding to play the dumb card to protect the location of the microchip. Even if this witch was about to squeeze him to death. This made the Evil Queen more angry.

"I'm tired of your games, little boy. I could bend and break you like a twig if I wanted to." Again when she waved her hand, the more she squeezed him. Causing more pain when the force pressed onto the skin and was hitting the bones. Sally just stood here, enjoying his suffering.

"You should break him, my queen." Sally excitedly suggested.

"NO YOU DON"T!" A young woman's voice shouted before a blast of wind knocked over the Evil Queen and Sally down onto the ground. It release the force grip on David. He fell over to catch his breath. He turned his head, seeing the real Amanda and Charlene running over to him.

"Are you alright, David?" Charlene asked as she helped him up onto his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But where were you two?" He asked him, staring at the two. Relieved to see both of them instead of the OTKs.

"We were almost caught by the Green Toy Soldiers." Amanda started to explain.

"But we managed to hold them off and managed to escape to come looking for you." Charlene added on. Then they all turned to face the Evil Queen as she rose up from the ground. She didn't look too happy to see them.

"You foolish children!" The Evil Queen angry shouted. Giving dagger stares to each of the Keepers standing in front of her. She lifted her hand to cast another spell on them. But all three of them moved out of the way before the deadly spell would hit them.

David lifted his hands up in the air, sending a lightning bolt towards the Evil Queen. Hitting her in the chest and knocked her down onto the ground.

Out of panic, Sally began to run away. But was pulled by Amanda's powers and was thrown onto the wall on the side of the building. Then she fell onto the ground lying face down.

"We have to find the others. We'll head for the control booth to find Philby, Nikki, and Willa and then find the rest of our team." David can before all three of them ran out of the area. Hoping they weren't too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You three will come with us." One of the Stormtroopers ordered, still having his gun pointing to the Keepers.

"Like hell we are." Maybeck picked up a chair closest to them and threw it towards the Stormtroopers. Hitting them directly. Knocking their weapons out of their hands.

"Run!" Finn cried out before the three of them ran towards the door. While Finn used his DHI form to go through the soldiers. Jess and Maybeck did a 'leap frog' over the kneel soldiers as they were reaching for their guns. The three of them made a mad dash down the corridor. Hearing footsteps of the Troopers following in fast pace behind them. Firing their laser guns at them.

They all reached outside, with the three Keepers running towards Echo Lake. Trying to avoid getting hit by the lasers. But just as they were about to reach the lake, their paths were blocked again. This time by the Green Toy Soldiers.

"Great! This is just great!" Maybeck sarcastically spoke as he and the others inched back away from the soldiers. With the Troopers closely behind them. They were surrounded.

"Please tell me you have a plan to get out of this." Maybeck said to Finn as his eyes were focused on the soldiers that inched closer to them.

"Thinking of it!" Finn said in response. Of course he didn't have a plan. He should have realized how dangerous this was. He should have realized that this was a trap.

…..

Philby watched on the screen of Finn, Maybeck, and Jess getting trapped by the Troopers and Soldiers.

"They're in serious trouble. We need to get down there and help them." Nikki said as she grew worried.

"That we will do!" Philby stood up quickly and was already heading for the door. Nikki was about to stand up and also head for the door with Philby and Willa till something on the screen caught her eyes. One of the screens that was showing the Keepers was shut off.

"What the…" Nikki raised her eyebrows. Trying to get the screen to turn on by pressing buttons. "Philby, we lost them-"

The screen was turned back on and a hologram hand reach out and grabbed Nikki by the shirt. She let out a scream as the hand was pulling her hologram form further into the screen.

"Nikki!" Willa cried out before Philby ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back into the room. But the grip of the hand was too strong for him and he was also pulled towards the screen.

Willa grabbed the back of his belt that held his pants up to pull both of them back. But no matter what, the hand was gaining the stronger hand. Philby was losing his grip on Nikki. Watching in horror as her face was the first to get sucked into the screen. His grip slipped and he and Willa fell backwards onto the floor. Nikki's entire body was then pulled into the screen and then it turned off

"Nikki!" Philby called out. Rushing back to the camera and managed to turn it on. But it was too late. There was no sight of Nikki or the hand that grabbed her. He pressed the keyboards to get access to the server of the computer. Trying to find a way to get Nikki out of there.

"Philby…." Willa watched with a sad glance.

"Not now!" He cried out as his focus was on the screen and tapping hard on the keyboards.

"Philby stop!" Willa placed a hand onto his shoulder to stop him. Tears streamed down her face. "There's nothing you can do. Not even you can get her out of there."

Philby hit his fists on the keyboards and turned to Willa. He couldn't shake off the guilt. He blamed himself for Nikki's abduction.

"All we can do is to find the others." Willa said. Philby just silently nodded before they both rushed to the door and ran out to find the Keepers before the OTs did.

…..

Finn thought of a few plans into his head of how they could escape. He thought of them going DHI and going through the soldiers, but worried that it wouldn't work for long. They were already filled with fear. Even though he was putting on a brave face for his friends. He had to protect them. If only he had his sword from Epcot. He also wondered what happened to the rest of the Keepers. Hoping that they weren't in the same position they were in at the moment.

"One last chance. Surrender yourselves." The Trooper called out again in his robotic, emotionless tone of voice. The soldiers scooted in so closely to them that it made it harder for them to slip to the side of them.

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit each one of the Troopers, knocking him out. Along with a blast of wind that blew in and began to knock the toy soldiers down like they were dominos. Finn smiled as he saw the face of Amanda running towards them. Along with David and Charlene following behind her.

Charlene ran over, hugging Maybeck and placing a kiss onto his lips. "I'm so glad you're alright, Terry." She said as she smiled.

"You too, Charlene." He smiled as he held her.

Finn and Amanda exchanged hugs towards each other. Finn almost didn't want to let go of her in fear of losing her again. But he did so to give her space.

"Let's hurry and find the rest of our team." Amanda said as they were all about to head for the control booth. They didn't get far though, seeing Philby and Willa heading towards them. Each of them had a grief look on their face. Also, Finn notice that Nikki wasn't with them.

"What happened? Where's Nikki?" Finn asked. David also noticed that something was wrong when he didn't see Nikki.

"Something grabbed her and pulled her into the screen. I tried to get her out, but I couldn't reach her. She's…gone." Philby explained with a heavy heart. Will placed an arm around him in comfort.

All of them were silent, staring at each other in shock and grief.

"What do you mean she's gone?" David questioned Philby. "Did you see who grabbed her?"

"I don't know. It just looked like a human hologram hand pulled her in." Willa added.

"A hologram hand?" Maybeck raised his eyebrows.

"You don't think it's a OTK in DHI form that took her, do you?" Charlene asked with a sad glance.

"I don't know. But we have to get her back." Finn said in a serious tone. Realizing that Maleficent's threat was coming true. Nikki's capture could have been the start to the Overtaker's plan to get all of the Keepers. Getting them all _one by one_.

"But how, Finn?" Amanda asked with a concerned look.

"By jumping into the computer." Finn coldly said. Which shocked all of the kids.

"Are you crazy, Whitman?!" Maybeck exclaimed. "Do you know how dangerous it is?" Now he was sounding like Finn's mom. Worse, he was sounding like his Aunt Jelly.

"I know, but we can't just leave Nikki. She's part of our team. Our family." Finn explained.

"He's right. We can't just abandon her." David said. "She could be lost in the computer forever. Or worse, she could be in the hands of the Overtakers." He didn't like those words coming out of his mouth. He hated to think of Nikki in that situation. He remembered how scared she was when both of them were trapped in the coffins in the Haunted Mansion. And he hated to think of that when she was trapped with the OTs. He was willing to do whatever it takes to get her back.

"First, we have to find the fob and get back. And we quickly find Wanda to help us." Finn said, giving a glance to David. He was going to help him get Nikki back. As a leader, he felt that it was his responsibility to not only lead the team to their missions and the defeat of the Overtakers. It was also his duty to make sure each of the Keepers were safe from harm and so they wouldn't get stuck in their DHI forms. He already failed with Nikk's captured. But he made a promise to himself that he would not fail to find Nikki and bring her back home.

…..

When she opened her eyes sightly, all Niki could see was the blurriness around her. Her head ached, feeling it spinning uncontrollably. The first thing she noticed was that there were lights above her as she felt movement. Not realizing that she was being carried bridal style. It clicked that she was somewhere in the underground tunnels under Walt Disney World.

Without showing any movements in her body, she glanced up a little. Staring into the blurry of Greg Luowski. She thought she was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real. Luckily, her eyes were mostly closed. But she was still weak and tired. Unable to move her body to struggle or run. Or even go into her DHI form.

Luowski then stopped. He was staring at someone before speaking. "I captured this one through the computers." If he wasn't blurry, she could see that he was smirking as he said this. Then another form stood above her. The blurry green face of Maleficent was now staring down at her.

"Good. Very good." She said with a smirk before looking up at Luowski for a moment. "Have her transferred."

She then turned down at Nikki, putting her hand up. "Nighty-night, little Nikki." She coldly said as she placed her hand onto Nikki's forehead. Before reacting, Nikki found herself in complete darkness again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Finn woke up, finding himself back into his room. He knew the first thing he had to do. Getting up from his bed, he texted the others right away. Telling them that they had to meet up ASAP. Start their rescue mission to save Nikki.

A tapping sound from the window made him jump up so high that he almost hit his head in the ceiling. His attention turned to the window. Seeing the face of David standing there. Not seeing the green eyes, he signed with relief and went to open the window to let David inside.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude like this. But I can't just stand there and think about Nikki in danger. We have to do something. Anything to get her back.' David explained himself.

"I know. But we can't stress about it. All we have to do is to think straightly." Finn tried to ensure him.

He could see the distress that he was in since he heard about Nikki's disappearance He knew that feeling all too well. Especially when it happened to Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa. But this time, they had no idea where Nikki's DHI could be. They didn't know if she was still in the computer or she was brought somewhere to the other parks. The only thing he knew was her real body was probably still sleeping in her room. Either way, she was in great danger.

"Look." Finn placed a hand onto David's shoulder. "We're not going to give up on Nikki. We are going to get her back. We just need to come up with a plan." He tried to ensure him before his phone beeped. He was receiving a text from Philby, telling him to call him right away.

It wasn't long before Philby called Finn's phone, making him answer it right away. "What do you have, Philby? Can you find her anywhere on the maps?"

"I'm scanning all of the parks at the moment." Philby's voice could be heard from the other side of the line. "So, far, I don't see her on the screen. But there's more figures on the screen. Especially in the Magic Kingdom. It could be the Disney Cast Members. Or it could be the OTs."

David showed a worried look upon his face as he thought of something. "Finn, she could still be asleep at her house. What if her mother finds her like that?"

Finn's heart dropped, knowing all too well how that was going to turn out. Once Nikki's mother finds out that she can't wake up her daughter, there was going to be panic.

"Philby, keep an eye on the screen to find Nikki. We're going to her house to talk to her mother. She has to know what has happened to her daughter." Finn at first didn't want to scare Nikki's mother. But he remembered Philby and Willa's mothers when they had a panic of their children in the SBS. What if Nikki's mother was the same?

David felt the same. Though, his thoughts were on Nikki. Worried of what the Overtakers were planning to do with her. He didn't want to think about it, but he hoped that it wasn't too late to find her. And that she was alright.

…..

Nikki's mother couldn't sleep that evening. She stared over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was about 4:55am. Almost the time to go wake up Nikki. She sat there on the bed, thinking of what her daughter had said the night before. Was she worrying too much? The fact that her daughter made some friends and she was hanging out with them more? Though, it wasn't the fact that Nikki made friends that made her worried. It was the fact that her daughter seemed to be more secretive recently. And also the fact that she either kept disappearing or house more often. It didn't make sense to her. Or it did?

A knock on the front door made her lift her head quickly. It concerned her that someone would be knocking in this early hour. She rushed to put on her robe and made her way down the hall to make her way towards the front door. Peeking into the peep hole, seeing two boys standing there. She realized that these two were Nikki's friends. Raising her eyebrows, she opened the door slightly to look over at the boys.

"You boys are awfully early to be picking up Nikki." Her mother spoke up in a more serious tone.

"We're sorry to bother you, Mrs. Tyler. But it's important that we talk to you." Finn spoke also in a serious tone which surprise the mother. Making her open the door for both boys and gestured them to sit in the living room before joining them there.

"Mrs Tyler, your daughter's in danger." David was the first to speak up.

Mrs Tyler narrowed her eyes upon him. "What do you mean, David Chase?"

Hearing his full name made both David and Finn had chills go down their spines. But they had an important task to rescue Nikki. So they had to focus on her.

"Your daughter is part of the Kingdom Keepers. It's our jobs to protect the Disney Parks and-"

"Fight off the Villains that try to take over the magic of Disney." Mrs Tyler said grimly. Which made both of the boys surprise by what she said.

"Has she told you about all of this?" David asked her.

Mrs Tyler didn't say anything else. She rose up and made her way to Nikki's room. Both of the boys followed her. Nikki was still asleep in her bed. Mrs Tyler began to shake her, trying to wake her up.

"Nikki! Wake up!" She shook harder. She kept calling for her and getting even more worried. After five minutes of struggle, her mother give up. As she turned to the boys, tears streamed down her face. "Not again…" She softly spilled out as she sobbed.

Finn approached her and gently placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Tyler. But we will get her back."

Mrs Tyler sniffed, trying to wipe away her own tears. "If only I had trusted her. If only I could of told her the truth."

"The truth?" Finn stared at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" David added on, just as confused as Finn was.

Mrs Tyler signed. "There's something that I haven't told Nikki. And I fear that the events of the past will happen again. Here, I'll show you." Mrs Tyler led the boys out of the room, having no choice but to leave her poor daughter in a deep sleep that she will never wake up from.

…..

Nikki groaned, feeling the hardness of the floor beneath her. In her closed vision, all she could see is a white light. She wondered if she has passed on into another life. But, why was she feeling so much pain.

She tried to pull herself up, opening her eyes to see where she was. Rubbing her head from where the pain was coming from. She realized the white light she was seeing through her eyelids was the only bright stage light shining down at the glass cage she was in. It remained her of the Stitch attraction in Tomorrowland. She wondered if that's where she was. But there were no chairs around her like the attraction would normally have. All she could see passed the light was a few crate boxes and a dolly. Her guess was she was underneath the stage where the Stich would normally show up. And she was in the glass tube where Stitch would be hiding before the stage rose up and he would show up before the crowds.

She tried to remember what happened before she woke up here. All she could remember was Louwski's hand reaching to grab her and pulling her into the computer before she blacked out. She also thought she got a glance of Maleficent before blacking out again. She had to get out of here.

Remembering that she could go hologram to go through the glass, she closed her eyes and just pictured a calm white light. No noise. No fear. Just calmness. Feeling her body tickling, she walked over to the glass and expected to go through it like she always did. Upon reaching the glass, she hit it with her head. Making her fall over onto the ground.

What did she do wrong? Why couldn't she go through the glass? She studied the glass. Putting her hand upon it. It was solid. She couldn't get through it. Panic spread through her that she began to be solid herself. This wasn't normal glass. The glass was covered with electrical bolts. It was like a glitch. It was made to keep her inside with no way out. The Overtakers finally knew a way to try a Keeper in their DHI forms.

Her next plan was trying to find a way to contact the other Keeper and warn them. She ran her hands into her pockets. Her phone was gone. Though she should have seen that coming. It would have been too easy for her. She felt completely trapped. With no way out and no one to call for help. And her mother… Her heart sunk at the thought of her mother. Seeing her crying over her sleeping daughter's body. The thought that she won't wake up again. While she paced around the glass prison to think of a way out, the door of the storage room opened up.

The temperature in the room began to drop as a dark figure entered. Nikki shivered as the room was getting colder. She could actually see the puff of her own breath as she was panting. The figure approached her and she could see the familiar green face of Maleficent. Seeing her evil grin made her blood went cold.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl that wants to be a Keeper." Maleficent sneered as she circled the glass tube. Nikki's eyes followed her so she wouldn't try anything on her.

"I knew somehow I would get to you. You just couldn't resist the power of the computers. And, so have we." Maleficent paused as she stared at the girl. "They have become so useful to us, just as much as it did for you. And you did this behind the Keepers and the old man's back." Her smirk turned more darkish as she said this. "I knew you were one of us."

"I'm never one of you! And I will never be!" Nikki shouted as her hands pressed against the glass, narrowing her eyes on the witch.

"Tsk tsk. Such a shame. You would have been a perfect addition to our family. But I'm afraid that we'll have to destroy you." Maleficent said coldly.

Nikki's eyes widen, feeling like she's been hit in the stomach. Destroy her? But she couldn't show her fear in front of her. She didn't want Maleficent to see that she was afraid. "You won't get away with this! The Keepers will stop you!"

Those words made Maleficent laugh. "No, they wouldn't." Her smirk disappeared and she showed her glare. "The Keepers will come, but only to meet their ends. And you, my dear will lead them to us."

"I won't help you!" Nikki cried out.

"Oh, but you won't have much of a choice, my dear." Maleficent turned away, but kept her glaze upon Nikki. "You will help us one way, or another." She then walked towards the door. Nikki could see that she was talking to someone else in the doorway. There was no doubt that they were talking about her by the way Maleficent would glace at her a few times. Even giving her a smirk.

Nikki fell back into a sitting position onto the floor, curling her legs close to her. Was she going to be the reason for the downfall of the Kingdom Keepers. Will she lose her friends because of her stupid mistakes of wanting to use the access of the computers.

"Please Keepers. Don't come find me." She softly spoke to herself. Tears formed in her eyes, but she shook them off. The last thing she wanted was to see these villains to see a little girl crying for out of fear. But, she did blamed herself for what she had caused. And the events that were about to take place.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs Tyler came down the stairs and into the living room with a couple of small shoe boxes. Both the boys and herself knelt onto the floor as she opened the box and it revealed pictures that were from the 1980s. She dug through it before she pulled out a certain picture to hand to Finn. There were five teens in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle at Disneyland.

"Nikki's father and I were also protectors of the Disney Parks. We were picked by Wayne to be a part of a hologram program that our DHIs were the icons for Disneyland as we were chosen to be host guides. And at night, we would use our hologram forms to protect the park at night from the Overtakers."

Finn couldn't believe what she was saying. He didn't noticed his jaws dropped. David also had his jaws dropped.

"So, are you saying that there were Kingdom Keepers back in the past?" David finally spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Well, we wouldn't call ourselves the Kingdom Keepers. Back then, we were called the Dream Makers. It's an odd name, but it was our mission to protect the joy and innocence of the Disney Parks from those who wanted to destroy it. Not just the Overtakers, but those who want so much to destroy the name of Disney. And they would send their people to make sure of that."

"If this is true, then what happened to the team?" Finn asked her with a concerned look.

Mrs Tyler signed. "Something happened to a member of our team. Nikki's father's friend, Greg used the computer system when it was first used in the parks. One day, there was a storm and it turned off the power. Greg was trapped in the computer. We tried everything to get him back. But by the time the power was back on, his DHI was already lost and destroyed in the system. And he never woke up."

Those words put shivers down both David and Finn. They turned to each other. "You mean, that could happen to Nikki?" David turned to Mrs Tyler with a worried look.

Mrs Tyler sniffled, nodding her head. "I can't believe this is happening again." She sobbed. "Now it's happening to my own daughter."

Finn placed a hand onto her shoulder. "We're going to get her back, Mrs Tyler. I'm not letting her suffer the same fate. We will do everything in our power to get her back. My mother's coming over and she'll be here to support you."

Mrs Tyler glanced at Finn as he spoke to her, hanging her head downwards. "If only I can go get her myself. But my DHI isn't in the system anymore." She then glanced up at Finn again. "Both of you get her home safely. I'm counting on you."

Finn give her an ensuring nod, but was still frowning. He then turned to David with a serious glance. "We need to gather the others and discuss the plan to save Nikki."

David nodded in an agreement before rushing with Finn out of the house.

…..

Maybeck ran over to the front of Finn's school. Already, Charlene, David, Amanda, and Jess were there. Philby and Willa were unable to attend due to being stuck at school for a project, but they had their phones in case they were needed for the rescue party.

"Alright, Whitman. How are we going to save Nikki? And without doing something ridiculous." Maybeck asked as he folded his arms. Inwardly, he too was worried for Nikki. Imagining if he too got stuck in the computer, he wouldn't know how he would handle it. It made him feel awful for Nikki who was stuck there.

Finn already had a plan in mind, knowing it was something Nikki would do if one of them were either captured or trapped. But he also knew the risks of it. Both she and David had risked their safety and free time to rescue them from the Overtakers and find clues for Wayne.

"Well, there is a plan. Though all of you will not like it." Finn said worriedly, but he kept his calm, serious tone. "But, in order to find Nikki, we need to jump into the computers and search for her. We'll have to sneak into the Magic Kingdom tonight in our DHI forms. A couple of you will stand guard close to the control towers while the others will jump into the computers."

"I'll volunteer to go into the computers." David spoke up first, wanting to go in there to find Nikki.

Amanda frowned, gently placing a hand on David's back. "We know you want to find Nikki. But, with your powers. It might go out of control like it did in the water. If they go out of control, it could turn off the power or cause damage with the computer."

"But…" David stared at her with a sad glance.

"Amanda's right. David. Besides, you and Amanda will be needed to stand guard in case the OTs start looking around for us." Finn instructed to him.

David signed, not liking the idea of just standing there while Nikki was in trouble. But they were right. He wasn't sure how his powers would react in the computer. And he didn't want to be the one to...make Nikki disappear forever.

"Alright, I'll do it." He responded.

"I'll go for you, David." Maybeck stepped forward. "It was my fault for not stopping her when she first discover the use of the computers. Now, I want to get her back as much as you do."

"Thanks, Maybeck." David smiled over at him, grateful for his help.

"Alright, then we must do this by tonight. Also we need to be prepared." Finn said in a serious tone, instructing the team. "Last time, the Overtakers set up a trap to capture us. This could also be a trap. So we must be aware for anything. We'll search the Magic Kingdom first. Then move on from there."

"Nikki could be anywhere in the parks. Or they could be using her as bait to lure us in." Philby added, trying so hard not to show his concern.

"Then we'll have to be smarter and avoid the traps." Finn said, still explaining the plan. It didn't matter the risks, they couldn't just leave a team member behind. And Nikki was their friend. And he couldn't lose another friend like Dillard. Not again…

…..

It was around close to midnight when David found himself laying on the ground close to Main Street. He lifted his hand, seeing that he had the blue bright outlines on his skin. Meaning he went into his hologram state. He glanced up and found Finn giving him a smile and offering a hand to him.

"It's about time you woke up." Finn joked around, remembering Maybeck said something like that to him a few years back.

David held the other teen's hand as he's helped up from the ground. Maybeck was next to them after waking up not too long ago.

"Alright, let's get started." Maybeck rubbed his hands together.

"If we find the OTs, then Nikki won't be far behind." Finn said, looking around the dark, empty street. It was something he was used to, but usually the complete silence would make him very concern.

David didn't hesitate on where he should go. He was already marching towards the direction of Main Street. Finn stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

"I know you want to find her, but we can't wonder off alone. Or else you'll get captured as well." Finn tried to ensure him, but David pulled away.

"I don't care. If anyone dared to lay a hand on me, or Nikki, then they will learn my fury." He said in a dark tone before moving onwards.

"David…" Finn wanted to stop him, but Maybeck firmly placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Let him go. He knows how to handle himself. The guy literally carried lightning bolts as weapons. If we don't hear from him in a short while, we'll look for him" Maybeck said to him.

Finn wanted to argue, but held it in. Knowing Maybeck did have a good point. Even though he didn't like the idea of one of the Keepers wandering off alone. It was a chance for the Overtakers to capture them so easily. It happened too many times. But David was a Fairlie. Like Amanda, in which they both had powers beyond anyone's imagination. He still couldn't understand it. Even if he was dating one of those Fairlies.

"Let's get going. We'll search Tomorrowland while David looks into Fantasyland." Finn said before leading the way with Maybeck down the street. They made sure to stay hidden in the shadows so the OTs, or their followers wouldn't find them.

As they were heading towards the Partner's Statue of Walt and Mickey, Finn spotted two very small figures heading in their direction. He quickly recognized them as the two famous chipmunks, Chip and Dale.

"Hello, Keepers!" Dale happily exclaimed before Chip covered his mouth quickly.

"Shh! Keep it down, dummy." Chip strictly told him before both turned to the two boys.

"Oh great. Now we're talking to Chipmunk." Maybeck said in a not amused tone. Finn wanted to say something to him, but he knew there were too much of an important task in hand instead of arguing with him.

"Umm..could you two help us out?" Finn tried to knelt to their level to speak with them. "Our friend, Nikki was captured by the villains. Have you seen her around here?"

"Oh! Cindy's friend!" Dale said with excitement. Mentioning Cinderella, the character that helped Nikki and David before.

"Yes, we've seen her." Chip nodded before both chipmunks frowned. "The nasty people carried her here. She was taken to Tomorrowland."

Both boys were silent for a moment, staring at each other before turning back to the chipmunks.

"Do you think you can lead us to where they've taken her?" Finn asked them.

"Yup! Yup!" Dale replied.

"We sure can." Chip answered after him.

Finn rose and looked over at Maybeck. "We should find David and tell him."

"But what if they decide to move her while we look for him. We need to move fast to get to Nikki in case they try anything. I know we shouldn't split up, but we might have to for this time." Maybeck suggested.

Finn didn't like this, but what else could he do. "In case anything happens, Philby and Willa can teleport us back. Or if that doesn't work, Charlene and Amanda can come looking for us and Jess can get Wayne and explain everything."

"It's worth a shot." Maybeck nodded before both of the boys split ways into different directions of the park. Finn following the chipmunks while Maybeck went the opposite direction to find David. Unknown to Maybeck, a figure began to follow him closely.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

David stepped into Cinderella's castle alone, wanting to explore every inch of the place. Desperate to find Nikki. Where were they keeping her? Who had the nerve to kidnap her? Why couldn't he be there for her? He could have prevented all of this from happening. All he wanted to do was to protect her. But he failed.

He couldn't give up. Nikki needed him. He had to find her and get her out of this mess. Get her home to her mother. Getting her back to him.

Upon hearing footsteps, David froze in his place. Overtakers? Disney staff? A ball of lightning bolts formed in his hand as he quickly turned around to see who he was facing.

"Whoa! Chase! It's me." Maybeck put his hands up, inching away alightly.

"Oh, sorry Maybeck." David put away the bolts. "I thought you were-"

"Don't worry about it." Maybeck shook his head before walking over to him. "Listen, we may have a clue to where Nikki is. Two chipmunks saw her being dragged here."

David's eyes widen by this. She was closer than he thought. "Where's Finn?"

"Apparently we met up with Chip and Dale. They know where Nikki is." Maybeck explained.

David's heart lifted up with joy upon hearing this. "Then let's find them so we can find Nikki."

Before the two boys were about to move, a sound of clacking metal caught their attention. They head turned into different directions, wondering where the sound was coming from.

"The Overtakers." David whispered.

Maybeck nodded in agreement. "We better move before they-"

"Look out! Behind you!" David stepped forward before sending a lightning bolt passed Maybeck before the figure dodged the attack. Then it rose up, smirking at the two. The woman wore a dark, royal clothing. She looked so much like the Evil Queen, but it wasn't her. It was Queen Narissa from the movie, Enchanted.

"Going somewhere, boys." She crept closer to the boys. David glared, preparing another lightning bolt in his hand. Narissa laughed by this. "So, you have some magic of your own. But is it as powerful as mine." The queen caused a black fireball to form into her hand and quickly struck it at the two boys. It happened all so fast that it knocked them off their feet and landed on the ground.

"What the heck!" Maybeck exclaimed, rubbing his head. David groaned as he sat up, staring at the woman.

"You two are not going anywhere. And you won't be saving your friends this time." Narissa coldly said before two more figures appeared next to her. The Evil Queen. And Frollo. Not only that, an army of pirates began to surround the two boys.

"I just hope Whitman is having better luck than we are." Maybeck said with annoyance. He hated the idea of being trapped like this. And having not enough strength to fight all the villains.

David had the powers, but by the surprise attack it causes his powers to glitch. By the time it was charged up, they would overpower them. He hoped the others weren't too far behind.

…..

Finn was brought to the Stitch's Great Escape attraction. The chipmunks paused in front of the door. Fearing to step inside.

"T-There it is. W-Where we saw the little girl." Dale stuttered in fright.

Finn could already feel the cool air coming from the building. This was certainly the place.

"A-Are you sure you want to go in there?" Chip turned to ask him, looking afraid.

"I have to. My friend's in there. Listen, you two go get some help from your friends. We can use all of the help." Finn ordered to them, knowing they wouldn't go inside. He knew too well how some of the Disney Characters were afraid of the Overtakers.

"You got it!" Both of them said, giving him a salute before they scurried off down the street.

Finn turned back to the building. Deep down, he was expecting it to have a trap within. Making his blood ran cold. But he had to get to Nikki. He couldn't let her down and leaving her alone with those monsters.

Signing, he cautiously stepped inside. Building up his courage to encounter what was within. Inside of the room, it was quiet. The lights in the room remained on, even though the show wasn't running at the moment. It was still very eerie. Finn searched around the room, looking for a secret door or somewhere they were keeping Nikki. Then something caught his attention. The door to the glass chamber where Stitch normally would stand was open. He didn't even know there was a door there. He wondered if that was left there on purpose. By Wayne? Or the Overtakers? Either way, he had to take the risk to find Nikki.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He noticed a few buttons inside. He experimented by pressing one of them. He almost jumped when the machine shook before he felt himself sinking with the glass container. Realizing that he was standing on a trap door.

He soon found himself in a storage room. We could already see a huge robotic Stitch sitting motionless in the corner of the room. He shivered as he felt the coldness getting stronger in the room. Maleficent wasn't far. Maybe Nikki was near too. He began to search around the room, looking for any signs of her. The room was eerily quiet. He didn't like that at all. Also he felt that he was being watched. He kept walking till a sound made him pause. Before he could even turn around, a strong, metal arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. Pinning his arms tightly to his sides. He turned his head slightly, seeing the red eyes of the robot Stitch staring back at him. He kicked wildly, trying to break himself free. He thought for a moment, realizing he can just go into his DHI form. But before he could go into his calm state, the door swung open.

Suddenly the room grew colder to the point it felt like a freezer. He turned to look ahead, seeing Maleficent approaching him. She gave him a devilish smirk. "Finn Whitman. My, this is a pleasant surprise. Though, I knew you would come."

Finn narrowed his eyes at the witch, grunting as he struggled in the robot Stitch's grip. "Where's Nikki?! What have you done to her?!" He shouted at her.

"Don't fret, boy. She's alright for now." She turned to gesture to him towards the door. Two pirates carried Nikki in their arms. Ropes were bound on her arms and ankles. She lifted her head, sadly staring at Finn. "I-I'm sorry, Finn. I never wanted you to come here." She spoke in a tone that broke Finn's heart.

"Bring him along." Maleficent ordered to Stitch. "We'll take them to another location. Their friends will soon come looking for them."

Those words made both of the Keepers' eyes widen. If they were moved, no one would know where they were. Finn felt a hard hit on the back of her head, feeling the world around him going dark.

…..

David narrowed his eyes upon the enemies that surrounded them. Sparks formed into his hands as he was prepare to fight back. Willing to die for his friends in order to protect them. But he barely did anything, pausing as a gust of wind blew the Overtakers down onto the ground. He quickly turned his head, seeing Amanda and Charlene running over to them.

"Are you both alright?" Charlene asked as she went over to help Maybeck.

"I'm alright. It's a good thing you two showed up." Maybeck smiled over at her. Amanda went over to help David.

"Where's Finn?" She asked worriedly.

"We separated to find Nikki." Maybeck answered. "He was following Chip and Dale."

Just as he said that, Chip and Dale rushed over to them.

"Finn went into the Stitch Attraction." Chip spoke up. "He told us to go get help while he went looking for Nikki."

"And we brought all of the help we can get." Dale grinned.

Behind them, Cinderella, Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, and Simba were walking over to them. Wearing their own battle gear. Cinderella carried her own sword like Aladdin and Jack.

"Hear you needed a rescue squad." Jack smirked down at them.

"We'll hold off the Overtakers while you guys find your friends." Aladdin spoke up.

"And please do be careful." Cinderella said with concern.

"Thank you, all of you." David smiled to them.

"Let's get going and find Finn and Nikki." Amanda encouraged before she led the group down the street. Chip and Dale led the way to where they last saw Finn.

…..

"They're gone." David spoke, the hope slipping away from him. The storage room underneath the stage where the Stitch would be was empty. There was no sign of Nikki or Finn.

Amanda broke down into tears.

"They must have known we would come looking for them." Charlene said as she glanced around. Hoping to find a clue to where they could be.

"Maybe Philiby can find a way to track them." David turned to Maybeck, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll call him." Amanda gathered herself from crying and picked up the phone. Praying to herself that Finn was alright. Along with Nikki.


End file.
